Harry Potter and the Poisonous Grasp
by cman24
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are about to begin their 7th and final year at Hogwars, but before they do, darkness seems to set in rapidly. Voldemort and his Death Eaters must be destroyed before its too late in this epic multichapter story. Alternative to HP7
1. Prologue

The legend of Harry Potter has been known all around the wizarding world. He has been brought to many riveting battles and occurrences in his life. I shall start from the beginning, of course, in a short summary.

Seventeen years ago, a man named Severus Snape stole a prophecy by which he told to his master, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was strong at the time, oh, very strong. He had large numbers at his command, and could just about possibly do anything to anyone. The prophecy noted that Harry Potter, a basically unknown boy, the son of James and Lilly Potter, members of an organization to defeat Voldemort, would die if Voldemort stayed alive, or he would live if Voldemort had been defeated.

So, to that, Voldemort set off on Hallow's Eve, went to the house of the Potters at Godric's Hollow, and surprised all of them. He murdered the father right away, but all he wanted was to murder the son, Harry. The mother would not let up in her attempt to defend the baby, so Voldemort murdered her, also. Then, he tried to murder the boy, but failed. Voldemort melted right then and there, and was thought to be defeated.

Harry Potter then was the first wizard to be known to have survived the killing curse.

After the accident, Harry was sent to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's house, along with his cousin Dudley. They were the Dursleys, and they treated Harry terribly. For his first eleven years spent there, he lived in a small cupboard underneath the stairs. They ignored him, and never told the boy he was a wizard.

One day, when Harry was eleven, letters were coming from a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys tried everything to prevent him from reading what they thought as "rubbish," and they tried everything to not allow they're son to be the "weird people" his parents were.

One night, a huge, big-bearded man broke into the house to come a retrieve Harry to escort him to Hogwarts. His name was Rubeus Hagrid, and he released the real Harry Potter and his family. Harry then learned he was a wizard, and that his parents did not die from some crazy car accident his uncle and aunt were telling him; they died from the most evil wizard known on the face of the planet: Lord Voldemort.

At the time, Voldemort was nothing but a weak old soul, so Harry lived life happily during his time at Hogwarts, and met Hermione Granger, a somewhat genius know-it-all girl who was actually Muggleborn, and Ron Weasley, a red haired boy who had many brothers who had already been to Hogwarts. The three learned that there were four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. None of them wanted to be received into Slytherin, since that was basically the evil house.

One by one, all the first years went underneath the Sorting Hat. The three friends were all chosen into Gryffindor.

Through that year, Harry learned all about the wizarding world, and even how to fly a broomstick. He was so naturally talented, he found himself Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the youngest student at Hogwarts to join.

Harry barely knew his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that year at all, until he looked into the Mirror of Erised, and his headmaster had caught him. Through the years, Harry would know more about Voldemort and other things than he ever imagined.

The Sorcerer's Stone brought the attention to the three students. One night, after a number of mysterious things happening, the three went out to the third floor corridor, which was abandoned, escaped from a giant three-headed dog, flying keys, a strange plant, and an evil chess board, and finally found the Sorcerer's Stone. Only one thing: it was blocked by Professor Quirrell, who, on the back of his head, had the only remains of Voldemort.

Eventually, Harry destroyed Quirrell and Voldemort, and became about as famous as ever. Through the next years spent at Hogwarts, he encountered a death threatening Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, a close encounter to an evil fright, and the worst thing of all: Voldemort rebuilding himself.

Since Voldemort rebuilt himself, Cedric Diggory, Harry's short termed friend, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and even Dumbledore all died by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now, Dumbledore left Harry a task, a difficult one: search and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Horcruxes are parts of Voldemort's soul that he split into several pieces, hidden around the world. Harry must continue his seventh year at Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort before it's too late...

You are about to encounter a frightening, action packed, and still slightly funny story about the boy who lived, Harry Potter. The fate of the wizarding world lies in his hands...


	2. The Secret Meeting

"The dark lord has organized you all here to this meeting on one account," announced a dark, deep voice. "This one account is actually one word: death. That one word shall be created plural: deaths. We shall command the wizarding community with darkness. We shall rule over everything and everyone as our master would like us to. We shall stick the Death Eaters' title into the household and mind of every living wizard and witch. We shall prevail."

The dark voice was answered by monstrous screams, meaning agreement.

The dark voiced man lowered his cape and revealed his face. This was a man with long, blonde hair, and the emotion over his face revealed pure evil, as the dark blue eyes watched over the people he called the Death Eaters.

It was the dark lord's call for the man to lead over the Death Eaters until he had returned from his mission. The dark lord was rushing about, searching for the rest of his Horcruxes. He wanted to protect them and create new places for them so the young, brave, and bold hero, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and who is now called the Chosen One, would not be able to find them. The dark lord's name was Lord Voldemort.

The Death Eaters listening to the strong and powerful announcement began to scatter, most Apparating away. The only four Death Eaters left were the blonde haired man, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius's wife, Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Lestrange. The four congregated to have a small chat.

"We've murdered," said Snape, with his dry voice, "Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, and a twitchy professor by which we have all forgotten already. We've basically murdered every person important to the Potter boy, but, is it really time to kill him?"

"Of course we should!" exclaimed the crazed looking Bellatrix. "The dark lord failed to murder him when he was a child, so why not do it now? I am outraged with the fact that we have to kill every single wizard or witch before him!"

"I actually agree with the dark lord's plan," reported Lucius in his dark tone. "Kill all the good ones just to get rid of them. That way, there's more evil than good."

"It's a fairly great idea, I actually think," said Narcissa. "Sometimes you may have to be patient with the way things go, Bellatrix, especially the evil things. They seem to take longer periods of time."

To that, Bellatrix gave a snarling look to Narcissa, but nobody had noticed since her face looked exactly the same anyway.

"Lucius," came in Snape, "I forgot that I wanted to have a word with you about...your son. Well, I think that it was almost a terrible idea to have him join the Death Eaters—"

"Nonsense!" butted in Lucius. "He's perfect for the Death Eaters, absolutely perfect!"

"Well," continued Snape, "seeing that you successfully escaped from Azkaban, I see that there will be no matter for Draco's service to be continued. He pulled us back and gave us away to most of those annoying little students at the pathetic Hogwarts school, so why keep him?"

Lucius gave no response but a self-obsessed look on his face.

Narcissa's face gave the feeling of relief. "Lucius, it would be a wonderful idea, I think. He is much too young to be fighting with the Death Eaters. He could get killed."

Lucius decided to give an argument in return. "Did you know, since you are the mother of the flesh we shall call Draco Malfoy, that he is coming of age? He is becoming more mature. And, if death follows, so be it. At least he fought for the dark lord himself."

"But...but Lucius—"

"I said he shall stay!" Lucius roared back. This brought an awkwardly long and silent pause.

Snape's face suddenly lightened up. "Well, since I being a pathetic potions teacher for all my lousy years spent at Hogwarts, I certainly do know how to quickly create...Felix Felicis."

Narcissa's face beamed. "That would be wonderful, Severus! I cannot believe none of us ever had thought of that!"

Bellatrix decided to quickly change the subject. "How shall we murder all of these people when security now is at an all-time high?"

"With Felix Felicis in our hands," said Lucius, "there shall be no problem with that. The prophecy told us everything, and it will come true."


	3. Same Dream

Blackness surrounded Harry, with horrific voices that echoed around him. He was worried to death. What could this possibly be? All of a sudden, a beam of light began to shine far away from where Harry was standing. He walked over to the light, and found himself surrounded by all the Death Eaters, including Malfoy, and even his Aunt Petunia. They all had terrifying looks on their faces, and had their wands all raised.

"Say your last wishes, Potter," snarled Malfoy.

"You never were a terrific nephew anyway," said his Aunt Petunia, a skinny woman.

"Harry," came in a dark voice, "your death is nearing you. Put down your wand. You might as well."

Harry did not put down his wand at all. He knew who's voice that was. It was his worst enemy, Lord Voldemort.

"Harry," came in a familiar voice, "perform a spell! Quickly!"

Harry knew that voice to be his now-dead headmaster, Dumbledore. Harry felt the pain of losing his headmaster, or even his fellow friend. He had even witnessed the death. He hated Snape for murdering him, but he knew Snape was just following Voldemort's orders. Harry wanted to try the murdering curse, the worst one ever, but Harry remembered what his lost headmaster had told him the year before: "_You have a power Voldemort doesn't, and that is love_."

Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it towards Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!" _he screamed, and a bolt of mixed colors began racing towards Harry.

All of a sudden, Harry sat upright in his bed. He looked around, then looked out the window. He was still at the Dursleys, his relatives he certainly hated, but he thought that must be better than being murdered.

The dream Harry just witnessed had been happening all summer since Dumbledore's death. It had been haunting him ever since, and he woke up at the same time every night: 1:07 AM. Harry thought there was something strange about that, but decided not to bother.

Harry now remembered the Weasleys had asked him to Apparate to the Burrow that morning at around five o'clock. Since he couldn't fall asleep from now till then, he decided to turn on his lamp and wait. Hopefully he would not wake up his aunt or uncle.

He looked around at all the letters and _Daily Prophets _he had received that summer. Most of the letters were from the Weasleys and Hermione, but one had puzzled Harry all summer. It was sent from someone anonymous, and told Harry that Dumbledore had left him a mission: to search for all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry had already knew that he had to do that, but the message on the letter that puzzled him the most said that Sirius, his godfather, was waiting for him at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. This couldn't be right now that Sirius had been dead for over two years now, and that the headquarters had been abandoned for a while. Harry wanted to know who the Anonymous was, but had no clue how to find out since no address had been given on the letter.

Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, also sent Harry a sympathy card for Dumbledore's death. He also told Harry that Professor McGonagall would become the new headmistress at Hogwarts. From that letter, Harry had a sense of something that everything would be changing at Hogwarts this year.

Time passed by to five minutes before 5 AM. 5 AM is when his aunt and uncle would awaken to head off to their jobs, but Harry didn't care, since this would be the last time he would need to return to the horrible house.

Even though Harry didn't take the Apparition test yet, he had been given permission to Apparate away from the Dursleys by the Ministry. He still could have Apparated away and not have gotten in trouble by the Ministry of Magic, since Harry had now turned 17. This was his final year at Hogwarts, and after he was done with this year, he knew he wanted to be an Auror and fight Voldemort.

The clock then struck 5. Harry stood up, concentrated on the three D's — whatever they were — and snapped his finger. He slid through a sudden blackness, and a minor pain, but arrived just outside the Burrow, where the sun had already risen above the horizon.

He hadn't even walked inside the Burrow yet, and Hermione and Ron came running towards him.

"Harry!" said Hermione. "It seems like I haven't seen you for ages!"

Ron came along and looked even taller than the previous year before, and his face looked a little peculiar.

"Ron," said Harry, "what happened to your face?"

Ron looked at Harry with a view of discomfort, but continued on explaining. "Oh, that was Fred and George's fault. It's their new invention."

"The Frightening Platypus," added in Hermione, with a harsh tone. "It messed up both our faces, but Ron, unlike me, decided not to take his mother's face recovering potion, and she won't allow Ron to use it now."

"What does this Frightening Platypus do?" asked Harry.

"It messes up your face," answered Hermione, with nothing else after that.

"There's seriously no other way of explaining it," said Ron. "It's just too complicated."

"I'll want to stop at their joke shop while shopping in Diagon Alley," said Harry.

To that, Ron and Hermione gave looks of wrongness. Harry looked at the two strangely.

"What? Why are you two looking like that?"

"Harry," Hermione said, "Diagon Alley, even along with Hogsmeade has been..."

"Closed," finished Ron for Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry with a tone of astonishment. "Why? How could they close them?"

"Ever since Dumbledore died," answered Hermione, "and since...Voldemort...and the Death Eaters have grown to numerous numbers over the summer, they decided to close the two for our own safety."

"Well, how will we get our supplies?"

"I don't know," said Ron. "Nobody's really told us."

"I think Professor McGonnagal will buy us all the supplies we need," said Hermione, "so we're all safe."

Harry now noticed that everything was changing. Ever since he was that small, skinny eleven year-old boy, everything has changed in the wizarding world. Everyone was happy back then, and now, everything came to a sudden darkness, ever since Cedric had died. He now knew that he would have to prepare himself for a struggling, dark year at Hogwarts, and he would have to face it no matter what.

"Anyway," said Hermione, changing the subject, "Ginny's been talking about you all summer."

"It's driving me nuts," said Ron, looking rather annoyed. "She always says, '_Where's Harry? I miss him. It's been forever since we last kissed._' It's pathetic, I think actually."

Harry had somewhat noticed that he had forgotten all about Ginny through all of the craziness going on. He began running into the Burrow, to find her, running for his heart's desire, running.

"Harry!" bellowed Ron.

Harry decided to ignore whatever Ron had to say. He didn't care at the moment; he wanted to see Ginny terribly. Wanted to remember all of the good times last year in the Gryffindor common room, wanted to remember his first gentle kiss with her, wanted to recall her touch, her always happy mood, her love for him, and his love for her.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. "We have to tell you something about..." But the words trailed off.

Harry ran through the front entrance of the burrow, and didn't happen to notice Mrs. Weasley doing the laundry with her always casual magic.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear," greeted Mrs. Weasley, but Harry kept on running, up the stairs, down the hall, and through the door he knew as Ginny's bedroom.

He looked around the room, hoping to see one sight of Ginny. None. None at all. Not even in the bed. His hopes were wilted. What happened to Ginny? Was Hermione and Ron trying to tell him something important about her, but he decided to ignore the two?

A few bangs were heard from the steps, and Hermione and Ron showed up through the hallway.

"Harry," said Hermione silently, "we were trying to tell you."

"She's gone!" bellowed Harry, with the hint of a depressing tone. "She's gone from this earth, and it's all my fault!"

"Whoa," said Ron, taken aback. "Harry..."

Harry continued on with his temper. "It's my fault, I'm sure! Voldemort came here and killed her, didn't he? Am I right?"

"Harry," said Hermione in a smooth tone. "Harry, she's fine. She's not dead. It's Fred and George's stupid Frightening Platypus."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Her face was so messed up from it, she had to be sent to St. Mungo's for a while. She's fine, mate."

"Oh," said Harry, with an embarrassed tone. What had happened to him? Through the summer, it seemed he has became a little overemotional. Then, his thoughts began tracing back to his fifth year at Hogwarts, when Voldemort began controlling over his body, and changing his emotions. Could it be happening again?

"Why are you suddenly emotional?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It seems like you've gone mad," added in Ron, and Hermione gave him a small kick in the leg in response.

"I...," Harry stuttered. "I don't know... I feel...different."

A few thumps were heard on the steps, and the turn around the hallway revealed Mrs. Weasley.

"What is all the ruckus up here?" she asked.

"Nothing, mum," lied Ron.

"Well," continued on Mrs. Weasley, "I'd like for you all to meet someone downstairs." A fairly bright smile beamed into her face, with her eyes seeming to light up the almost dark hallway. She walked down towards the staircase, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry following.

Standing near the doorway was a somewhat tall, but skinny man, with almost perfect red hair, and a halfway smile drawn across his face. Harry instantly remembered who this was.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the man, and said, "I'm sure once everybody returns, they will love to have you here, Percy."

Percy smiled in reply. "Thanks, mother."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were silent. Had Percy changed? Was he done supporting the ministry and all of its evil habits? Harry seemed unsure, and decided to say nothing, unless Percy decided to talk to him.

"I know what you're thinking," said Percy. "That I still support the ministry." Harry thought he was reading his mind. "But, I do not support that rundown facility anymore. They have too many you-know-who supporters, so, I quit."

"Wow, mate," came in Ron. "You finally came to your senses. But, where will you be working now?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile continued on, and said, "He'll be working at Hogwarts this year as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"My brother?" asked Ron with depressed astonishment. "My brother as my _teacher_?"

"Sure thing," said Percy, "and you'll still have Potions with Professor Slughorn."

Percy looked in the middle of the three, and seemed to have noticed Harry. Harry hoped he wouldn't say anything. "Harry," said Percy. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"You, either," replied Harry dully.

"What do they call you now? The 'Chosen One', I heard?"

"I don't really enjoy that name."

"Ah, I see. I've seen you've had quite some riveting battles with you-know-who since I left Hogwarts. You're a true hero."

Harry noticed something in Percy's voice, some familiar dark tone, but couldn't recall of what it was. Suddenly, his scar began hurting; the pain was almost unbearable. He instantly put his hand to his head.

"Harry," Hermione said, "are you alright?"

"Harry, dear," came in Mrs. Weasley, "what is wrong?"

The pain became so terrible, Harry felt he was about to faint. Then, it suddenly vanished. Everything became silent.

"It...," stuttered Harry, "It was...nothing. Just...have a small...headache."

Mrs. Weasley gave a smile of relief. "Well, I'm quite grateful it was just that, with you-know-who on the rise now." She walked over to her undone laundry and continued using her casual magic.

Harry looked at Ron, and Hermione, and saw looks of disbelief on their faces, while at the same time, looks of anxiousness.

"C'mon, let's go back upstairs," said Ron, and walked back up the stairs, with Hermione following.

Harry took one last glance at Percy, and saw a red gleam in his eyes. His thoughts began racing. He couldn't believe it; was it real? Did his eyes just turn red? Could it possibly be Voldemort impersonating Percy? Could Percy possibly a Death Eater? Harry decided not to think about it, and walked upstairs into the bedroom.

Harry shut the door behind him, and said nothing. He had a worried look on his face, and Hermione and Ron looked concerned.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" asked Ron.

"You've been acting strangely lately," added in Hermione.

Harry continued looking down at the floor. "I swear..." He tried telling Ron and Hermione about looking into Percy's eye, seeing the red flash, but had a loss for words.

"Harry," said Hermione worriedly, "are you alright?"

Harry continued on, and explained about how his scar hurt, which Ron and Hermione claimed they already had figured out, and then told them about how he saw the red gleam in Percy's eye.

"It couldn't be," said Ron. "He's my brother. He can't be a follower of you-know-who."

Hermione had a look of confusion. "But, could it possibly be —" Hermione looked like she didn't want to say it "—Voldemort — impersonating Percy with the Polyjuice Potion?"

"That's what I thought," said Harry. "I think that's why my scar hurt suddenly."

Ron and Hermione gave looks of nervousness on their faces, and the three decided not to tell anyone about it while Percy, or Voldemort, was around.

Dinner that night seemed silent. The thought of eating near someone that had pure evil gave Harry a sudden pain in the pit of his stomach. His appetite was lost while sitting near Percy, but continued to eat anyway.

Harry also wanted to know where Fred and George were, and everybody else. Mrs. Weasley explained that the twins were staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night until the Order comes and makes sure it's secure for them to Apparate, and then they would arrive.

Falling to sleep that night was enormously difficult to Harry, knowing that someone evil was near him, in that same exact household. Harry tossed and turned, thinking of what would happen if the so-called Percy happened to attack. Would he die, or would someone else, such as Hermione, die instead of him? Then the thought came to Harry that maybe it was just his imagination seeing it, and that thought seemed to allow Harry to drift off to sleep.

There was sudden blackness, and then a sudden bright light appeared in the distance. Harry ran toward it and fell through a sudden painful atmosphere, with multiple objects flying around him, sometimes smacking him.

Harry then fell onto a nice, soft, grassy hill. The scene drew an eerie presence. It was the graveyard where Cedric was murdered a few years ago. The pain of losing Cedric swept into his heart suddenly, and all the people he'd lost to Voldemort in the years: his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore...

He was suddenly tied to a stone pillar, with many Death Eaters surrounding him, including Malfoy, and his terrible Aunt Petunia. Harry winced nervously.

"It's time for death, Potter," said Malfoy evilly.

"You never were such a great nephew anyway," came in his Aunt Petunia.

"Put your wand down, Harry," came in a familiar dark voice. "You know you're going to die anyway. Just lie it down on the ground."

Harry looked around worriedly, and didn't know what to do. His scar suddenly began to hurt terribly.

"Harry!" came in a familiar voice: Dumbledore. "Cast a spell! Quickly!

"Harry," came in another familiar voice. Harry knew that voice to be Sirius's. "Harry, be brave like your father. You know nothing will come between you and Voldemort. If you kill him off, the whole world will change. Everything will be brightened up back to normal."

Harry lifted his wand slowly, about to say something, but Voldemort quickly said, "_Avada Kedavra!" _and a sudden red and green burst flew towards Harry rapidly.

All of a sudden, Harry sat upright in his bed at the Burrow. It was pitch black, everybody sleeping. Harry yelled as loud as he could, with an emotion of anger, "HERE'S YOUR LAST WARNING, POTTER! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

Someone moved across the room, and a light turned on. Ron looked at Harry strangely, with Hermione waking up from the floor.

"Whoa, mate," said Ron wearily.

Hermione had a shocking look on her face. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry continued looking straight in front of him, his mind on one thing. He said eerily, "Get ready. We need to get prepared. They're coming."


	4. A Very Unsuspected Death Eater

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"We have to get ready now," said Harry. He stood up out of his bed, retrieved his wand, and walked to the door.

"How do you know that 'they' are coming?" said Ron.

"I know," answered Harry. "I know it. I saw his vision. I was nearing the Burrow."

"Are you sure —"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Harry roared back at them.

Before Harry could open the door, it opened from the other side, and Percy walked in, his eyes gleaming red.

"Percy!" shouted a frightened Ron.

"You silly little fool," said a harsh, dark tone, that was not of Percy's. "Yes, I may be your brother, and I can't believe you are, but I am now a Death Eater. That's right, a Death Eater. I'm following the dark lord, Voldemort. I am here to kill each and every one of you, which I shall be successful. It took me forever to stay the nice and calm little Percy my mother knows —"

"_Stupefy!_" Harry suddenly yelled, with his wand pointing towards Percy. Percy landed on his back in the middle of the hallway, his head banging the wall severely.

"_What's all the ruckus about?_" The three could hear Mrs. Weasley coming down the hallway. She came around the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Percy!" She began running towards Percy, but Harry stopped her.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, no!" Harry warned.

"What happened to my son?"

"He's had the Inefri curse set on him! He thinks he's a Death Eater!"

"Oh my! Is he dead?"

"No, he's just stunned, but we have to make sure he doesn't kill anyone in the house."

"Mum," winced Ron, "I'm scared."

"You need to be mature during a situation like this," criticized Hermione. Ron glared back in response.

"Kids," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly, "get your things. We have to leave the house no matter what!"

Harry walked across the room hurriedly, picked up his suitcase, and Hedwig, and walked out of the room, down the stairs, following Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, and outside to the dark night.

In the distance, a sudden bright blue light appeared, then vanished, revealing Mr. Weasley, with Fred, George, and Ginny. The four walked up to the other four.

Mr. Weasley looked concerned. "Why are we all outside?"

Mrs. Weasley explained the terrible situation to the four while Hermione, Ron, and Harry were discussing other things.

"I don't think we'll make it to Hogwarts this year," said Ron.

"Oh, don't be such a pushover," retorted Hermione.

"You're such a critic."

"Joker."

"Bookworm."

"Wannabe."

"Overachiever."

"Merlin's shining panties! Just forget about it!"

"Guys, guys," came in Harry. "I don't think we should even go to Hogwarts this year."

"Blimey, Harry," said Ron.

"Why do you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Well, for one thing," said Harry, "I think it wouldn't be safe at all, since Dumbledore's charm left the building. And another thing, Rufus Scrimgeour is headmaster instead of McGonnagal now, and I think Hogwarts may just about close down."

"Scrimgeour isn't that bad," said Ron. "I'd feel more comfortable with him as headmaster than McGonnagal."

"But he's the minister. Shouldn't he just spend more time trying to protect the whole wizarding world instead of just Hogwarts."

Ron looked puzzled, and said nothing.

"McGonnagal has almost the same amount of power as Dumbledore," said Hermione. "I'm sure she came up with a curse to block out Death Eaters from Hogwarts."

A sudden bang was heard from the Burrow's front door, and out came Percy, with bright red eyes staring them down.

Mr. Weasley stood in front of everyone. "Get back, stay behind me," he warned them.

Harry quickly found his invisibility cloak, and covered it around him.

"Where is the Potter boy?" asked Percy in his dark voice.

Mr. Weasley looked around, and somehow knew that he was under the cloak. "He...he's not hear!"

"Liar!" croaked back Percy.

Everybody stayed silent except for Mr. Weasley. "Percy," he said comfortingly, "Percy, it's me, your father. The one who gave you flesh and bones." Harry knew Mr. Weasley was trying to get the Inferius curse off Percy.

"You're a lousy little man, you are."

"Percy, look at me, just look —"

"No! You look at me, look at the dark lord, look at death. Say your last prayers, father!"

Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed his wand out and had it ready. "Please, Percy...don't..."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Mr. Weasley quickly tried to block the spell, but was unfortunately too late. He flew backwards, his eyes closed. He took one last breath of air, and died.

"DAD!" screamed Ron, beginning to cry.

"AUTHUR!" moaned Mrs. Weasley. "OH, AUTHUR, AUTHUR, AUTHUR! SAY YOU'RE NOT DEAD, SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

"Now, I shall kill each and every one of you," reported the evil Percy.

Harry leaned in and muttered to Hermione. "Do it. Now."

"_Sectumsempra!_" screamed Hermione, her wand pointing to Percy. Percy was being cut everywhere in his body; severe cuts, almost bleeding to death.

Mrs. Weasley seemed terribly depressed. "IS HE DYING, TOO?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"When his Inferius curse is caught off of him, a healing spell will bring him back to life," explained Hermione.

"MY HUSBAND!" Mrs. Weasley wailed on, along with Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

Harry saw Ginny's face filled with tears, her mascara flourishing underneath her eyes. He decided to give her some satisfaction, knelt towards her, and embraced her, both of them watching the dead Mr. Weasley.

Several hours passed through the night, and before dawn, the moaning seemed to end, with Mr. Weasley's body still lying there on the ground.

"Are the rest of the Order coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred and George, with tears still in her eyes.

"Yes," answered Fred. "They're at the Leaky Cauldron, if you'd like to send them a message..."

Mrs. Weasley sent a Patronus off to the rest of the Order.

Harry and Hermione tried everything to get Ron to leave his dad's side for a while, but he stayed there, on the ground, close to his father. It seemed like nothing would pull the two apart, nothing at all. The now-dead Percy lay near the front of the Burrow, blood splattered everywhere across the dirt.

Looking at the sight of Ron near his dad reminded Harry of his own father. Ron had the chance of having a father long enough to remember him, but Harry had troubles remembering his own. A thought came to Harry that Ron maybe took his father for granted, and now, it was too late, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head, and began thinking if he would return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, or try to destroy the final Horcruxes like Dumbledore asked him to.

Ginny walked up to Harry, with a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry silently.

Ginny sniffed once, and then said, "I had all that time to spend with my father, all of it, and I abandoned it. I did not spend any personal time with him at all, and now, he's gone. Gone forever. Gone out of this world. I've learned my lesson, I think. I'll spend more time with my mum before it's to late."

Tears began streaming down her face, and Harry hugged her; hugged her like he never had before. He thought this hug could tell Ginny more than words explained, and he knew Ginny felt that, too. Harry somewhat knew the pain Ginny had felt, and then began thinking about Dumbledore's task. If he failed, and Voldemort murdered him, would Ginny be just as depressed? It seemed as if him and Ginny were as close as a married couple, such as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. The hug ended several minutes later.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "we should get going."

The seven of them all were held together, about to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

Before the suffocating action, Harry thought on what his future may be. Is it just possibly death? All of the craziness happening in the wizarding world in the past six years had happened because of him, because of Harry. Harry killing the weak Voldemort, Harry killing the diary known to Voldemort as a Horcrux, Harry defeating Voldemort for a minor time in the graveyard, and nobody believe him then. Then, the Ministry finally noticed Voldemort, and the darkness set in. Voldemort ascended just as he did seventeen years ago.

Then, Harry was sent through a sudden blue, twisting atmosphere, the minor pain and suffocation, and all seven arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. Henrietta Klutzo

Harry stepped out into the almost barren streets near the Leaky Cauldron. There were only a few witches and wizards outside, all of whom were hidden by long and dark robes, and the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry, standing in front of the intersection near the Leaky Cauldron.

The scene was desolate. Steam rose from a few of the buildings, but the rest were either abandoned or dark inside. All along the windows were signs saying: _WANTED: LORD VOLDEMORT. _Harry wished he could capture Voldemort, he wished so badly, but it felt like the past six year had been wasted, and any attempt to cease Voldemort would be rubbish.

Everybody began walking into the Leaky Cauldron. The scene inside was almost abandoned, except for Tom, the barman, and Tonks, sitting with Lupin at an almost empty table. There was no one else to be seen.

"Hello," greeted Mrs. Weasley, as she walked in.

"Hello, Molly," Lupin greeted back. "I'm terribly sorry to hear about Arthur. Such a good man."

Harry swore he saw one little tear droplet run down her eye. "Well, he was...quite the man, he was..."

Harry noticed that Tonks's hair was set to blue, probably because of the unfortunate scene that had happened several hours ago.

"Harry," said Tonks, "long time, no see."

Harry simply nodded in return. It seemed like he had a loss for words, and felt like saying nothing, nothing at all, the whole day.

"Where's the rest of the Order?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Upstairs, having a meeting," replied Lupin. "They're wanting you up there."

Mrs. Weasley rushed up the stairs and vanished out of sight.

"Why aren't you two in the meeting?" asked Harry.

"We were excused, for some unknown reason," said Tonks.

"According to dad...," began Ron, but seemed to have a sudden pain of losing his father, and looked down towards the ground.

"Yes, we're having an affair," said Lupin.

"You are?" asked Hermione.

"Surely, yes," said Lupin. "A werewolf can't live alone forever, not a loving one, no."

Harry suddenly felt something grab his hand, and looked across his shoulder rapidly. He saw Ginny, welding her hand inside of his. It was a powerful grip, about as powerful as the pain Harry sometimes received in his scar, and decided to grip in return, letting her know he was there for here, wherever, whenever.

"Sorry to hear about your joke shop, Fred and George," said Tonks.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Joke shop?" said George. "What about it?"

"Why, haven't you been reading the _Prophet_ lately?" said Lupin, grabbing what seemed like an issue from the table. "The Ministry says they're suing you."

"What?" said Fred, with an outraged face, along with his twin brother. "That's absurd! Why would they do such a thing?"

"Scrimgeour resigned as Minister," said Tonks. "Well, I guess you could say he was fired, but some old hag took his place with the name of Henrietta Klutzo."

"Sounds like an old hag," muttered George.

Fred and George took a look at the paper, and read the article aloud, underneath the headline "Twins' Joke Shop Sued":

"_It's been the dream of every uptight and downright normal parent for about two year now, but it is finally happening. The kid-famous Weasley joke shop is being sued for preposterous and sometimes hospital-engaging magical products._

"_Miss Henrietta Klutzo, the new Minister of Magic, said the Frightening Platypus, the twins' new product, has caused numerous hazards to children around the country, including her own nephew._

"_'I will put up with none of this nonsense,' said Klutzo. 'Their products has landed many children in hospitals, and is annoying Hogwarts professors to the point of transferring them to an insane asylum. The craziness shall stop here.'_

"_Klutzo said she will be suing the twins for over five hundred thousand galleons. The outgoing and silly children are praying the twins may hopefully find a chance to win the case, but my thoughts say no. The case is set for the second Thursday of August._

"_Parents, the annoying toys and other things may be stopped at once when the two twins will lose the case. STORY CONTINUES ON NEXT PAGE._"

The Weasley twins looked outraged even more.

"How could this hag do this?" yelled George.

"I'd say there's nothing wrong with it, although I am concerned why she is coming to people so close to the Order," said Lupin. "As the story continues, it says Klutzo also has some inside information about Dumbledore, and will be writing an article about his life, and she knows the entire Tonks family tree."

"Strange," said Hermione.

"How are we supposed to pay five hundred thousand galleons?" raged George.

"If we pay the hag that amount of money," said Fred, "which we have, we'll have to close down the joke shop for good."

"Not unless you two boys come up with a good plan," said Lupin. "If you defend your case correctly, you could keep the joke shop."

"Huh, sounds good to me," said George.

"We should go think of a plan," said Fred, and the two walked up the staircase.

"I'm going to go study," said Tonks and left the room.

"I have to use the bathroom," said Ron, and left the room.

Ginny suddenly walked outside through the door without saying anything. Harry felt somewhat concerned, but decided he should let her have her space.

Harry looked on the front cover where the joke shop article was. There were two pictures: one where the twins were waving and used the Frightening Platypus on the camera, and another where a short, plump woman, with a large, frizzly hairdo, and large spectacles, was pointing a stick towards the camera, and pounding it on her hand like a judge. She was wearing a blue, fuzzy outfit, with purple and pink poke-a-dots, and made Harry almost sick. The woman reminded him of Umbridge. Harry looked at the caption, and saw that it was Henrietta Klutzo.

"Is Henrietta Klutzo..." began Harry.

"...related to Dolores Umbridge?" Lupin finished for him. "She is certainly indeed related to her."

Harry had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that the Ministry would never be the same with those two working there.

"She was married to the now dead Larry Klutzo," continued on Lupin, "which changed Umbridge to Klutzo. Umbridge was never married, which isn't surprising, but what is is how Klutzo was able to steal a man's heart. These things amaze me sometimes."

"Is the Ministry being run by Voldemort now?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Lupin, "but many wizards and witches predict that he could someday control the Ministry and the wizarding world. Terrible thoughts, I know, but it could happen. All I can say now is just be prepared."

Harry just then remembered his confusing situation on if he should continue his final year at Hogwarts, or search of the Horcruxes. Since there was basically no bit of advice anywhere else out there, since Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Sirius were all dead, he decided to ask Lupin.

"I was wondering... Well, last year, Dumbledore explained to me about Voldemort's...Horcruxes..."

Lupin gave a sudden look of horror, but it suddenly fell on him, and began listening again.

"He wanted me to destroy all of them, not exactly all in this year maybe, but I was wondering if I should go back to Hogwarts."

"Harry, of course you should go back," said Lupin. "The more time you spend at Hogwarts, the wiser you'll be out in the world where there is magic you've never even imagined possible. And besides, who knows what you may find at Hogwarts..." At that, Lupin stood up. "I should go see what the Order's up to..." And he walked up the stairs and left.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Was that last sentence supposed to be a clue?"

"Why not? I mean, look at all of Hogwart's secrets: the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and more. Why wouldn't a Horcrux end up somewhere in some abandoned hidden dungeon?"

The thought went across Harry and he thought he might as well return. He may search for a Horcrux around the school, and when done with this year, he could venture around the world, attempting to destroy Voldemort.

Suddenly, a sharp pain began tearing into Harry's scar. It felt like it was cutting open, almost beginning to bleed. He put his hand to his head suddenly, and began falling to the ground.

"Harry," came a far away, echoing voice. "Harry...what happened?"

Harry fell down completely onto the floor, and blackness swarmed into him like it never had before.

He was falling, falling. He knew he was going to die. He knew he would be destroyed someday, no matter if he hid his Horcruxes or not. That Potter boy would find them eventually, and everything would end: his reign, his power, his control. He began thinking if he just kept the Poisonous Grasp at Hogwarts, everything would turn okay. Maybe he could slip by and steal some Felix Felicis while there. Nobody would see him, not a soul. He may drop down to the bottom and rebuild the Chamber of Secrets like he did several year ago. He had a plan, a plan that would work, a plan that would bring deaths around the country, around the world, even to Muggles, and nobody would stop him and his Death Eaters. Nobody. He felt like shouting out in rage, but just for pure happiness. He was going to posses the Potter boy, and nobody would be there to stop him.

"Harry...Harry," came in a faint voice, that kept getting lower and lower... "Harry...don't do this...Harry..."


	6. The Poisonous Grasp

"Harry...Wake up, Harry..."

Harry felt a sudden liquid coolness filling around his face, and down towards his neck. He felt dull, and lightheaded, and had no clue where he was. It was complicated to open his eyes, but after a while, he seemed to manage it.

He looked around. He saw many people around him: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and all of the Order. They had concerned looks on their faces, and were all staring at him.

Harry looked around, and noticed the place as the Leaky Cauldron. He began getting up, and blankly asked, "W...What happened?"

"Harry, it was terrible," said Hermione, sounding about as nervous as she ever had been. "You were fainting and blood was pouring out of your scar. You kept yelling, 'Defeat! Defeat! It must happen!,' and other rubbish that didn't make much sense, but thankfully you're alive!" She bent down and hugged him tightly.

"Voldemort, or some Death Eater, must be near by," said Lupin.

"It could be any of the Order," reported Tonks, looking around, "but we never really know."

"Now, now, I doubt we should have our suspicions that high," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't let your suspicions descend," answered Lupin. "Any of us could be a Death Eater disguised, but I checked us all, and Tonks checked me, and we're surely safe for now."

"Do you think there's a Death Eater in the area?" asked Harry.

"Who knows?" said Tonks. "They could be waiting right outside at this moment as we are speaking."

Harry doubted that a Death Eater would wait to murder anybody.

"All this talk about Voldemort and everything has made me forgotten we need to pick up Arthur's body," said Lupin.

At the sound of that, all of the Weasleys shuddered.

"For a proper burial," added on Tonks silently.

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. "I guess I should go, too," she muttered.

"I'll help," said Ron very silently.

Harry began to feel terribly sorry for the Weasleys. If he had been older when his parents died, would he handle it better or worse? Would he decide to give up on defeating Voldemort, and just live life dilly dally? He couldn't believe he was thinking this; of course he would feel depressed, but he was brave, heroic, bold. He would never give up on trying to defeat Voldemort, never.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley, who Harry noticed hadn't spoke at all, walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. He could hear them Disapparating away, with a loud snap.

Harry began picking himself up to his feet. Hermione seemed to sway off somewhere, along with Fred and George. Ginny walked up to Harry slowly.

"I'm concerned about you," she said silently.

"What? Why?"

"You could get killed this year Harry. Everything is going to be different, you know." The tone of her voice made the hairs on Harry's back stand up.

"You don't need to worry about me, Ginny, I'll be fine."

"_Someone of the Order is a Death Eater. Slytherin shall become victorious again_."

That voice startled Harry so much he leaned back and fell against one of the tables. He knew that voice, that dark, cold, whispery voice. It was what he learned he could speak several years ago, and had no idea how Ginny could speak it also. It was Parsletongue.

"Ginny —"

"_Death and Secrets shall be released soon, and the Poisonous Grasp will become alive again_."

Harry's thoughts began racing on the words _Poisonous Grasp_. Poisonous Grasp, Poisonous Grasp... Where had he heard those before? Those words, he remembered them from somewhere, but where? Sudden memories of pain and blackness began attacking him, and it finally came to him. He heard them when his scar was hurting earlier that day, but why did he hear them? He remembered a dark voice resembling Ginny's at the moment speaking to him. It sounded like Voldemort's. He knew it, he was hearing Voldemort's thoughts again.

Ginny gave Harry a look of cold-blooded eyes, and a straight face that made him back up even more. During this time, he was repeating the sentences in his head multiple times: _Someone of the Order is a Death Eater_..._Slytherin shall become victorious again_..._Death and Secrets shall be released soon_..._Poisonous Grasp, alive again_... What did these mean?

"Harry."

Harry rapidly turned around, with his wand ready, and breathing very heavily. The person behind him was just Hermione.

"Wow, did I startle you that much?" said Hermione cooly.

"No," panted Harry. "It's...it's nothing." He decided to not mention Ginny speaking Parstletongue to Hermione, but knew he eventually would have to.

"Right," said Hermione. "I think one of the Horcruxes could be in the Hogwarts headmaster's —"

Hermione was interrupted by the dark voice from Ginny. "_The soul shall be rebuilt, along with the Secrets_."

Hermione looked just as frightened as Harry did.

"Was she speaking...?" began Hermione.

"Parsletongue," said Harry. "Yes." He knew Hermione couldn't understand what she was saying, and planned to tell her eventually to get this straightened out.

"How did she —? When did she —? Who —?" Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words.

A loud, high pitched sound was heard. Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny, and saw she was breathing in twice the amount of air she should be. Her eyes began rolling to the back of her head, until they should the pure white side of them. Her hands began rising into the air, and stood there straight. She began shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, all of the strange effects ended.

Hermione and Harry looked horrified to even go near Ginny. Ginny looked at the two strangely and plainly said, "What?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Ginny.

"Do you even know what just happened?" asked Hermione slowly.

"I was standing here, talking to Harry," said Ginny. "All I said was that I'm concerned."

"You do know," said Harry, "that you were speaking in...Parsletongue?"

Ginny looked just as shocked as they did. "When I said I was concerned?"

"No," said Harry, still looking frightened. "You said strange things. Something about death and secrets, Slytherin rising again, and something about a Poisonous Grasp..."

Hermione looked startled. "This isn't good."

"I know," said Ginny. "I'm saying weird things."

"No, not that," replied Hermione. "Poisonous Grasps... They were all destroyed nearly seventy years ago..."

"What?" Harry was puzzled.

"Did you open _History of Magic _at all?" said Hermione, with her all knowing tone. "It said that Grindelwald, the evil wizard Dumbledore defeated many, many years ago, created a plant — or many plants, you could say — named the Poisonous Grasps. When you were anywhere near them — you could be nearly fifty yards away still — a plant would rush out and grasp you. Then, you would be immediately poisoned, and will die right at the scene. The Poisonous Grasps were all destroyed by the Ministry after Dumbledore's defeat against Grindelwald, and none have been found since. What did Ginny exactly say about the Poisonous Grasp?"

Harry tried to remember, but the frightening scene seemed blurry. He could remember only few words. "It was something around the lines of Poisonous Grasp...and something about coming alive."

"This isn't good," whispered Hermione.

"I feel a little lightheaded," came in Ginny. "What happened after I stopped speaking Parstletongue?"

"You started doing weird stuff," said Harry.

"I think," said Hermione, "that you were being possessed by something or someone..." That comment gave Ginny a chilly shudder.

Harry suddenly remembered the thing that frightened him the most that Ginny had said. "She also said a member of the Order is a...a... a Death Eater."

The three looked around at each other with frightened, wide eyed faces. Harry knew that this night would once again be an almost sleepless one.


	7. Stormy Day

The next few days seemed to be dark, stormy, and rainy. Harry tried to think why and how Ginny was speaking those strange things, especially in Parstletongue. The comment about someone being in the Order seemed to take no effect whatsoever, since no disturbances came across Harry at night, except for the exceptional bang he heard, which he thought was just the rain gutters being overfilled once more by all the precipitation.

Harry and Hermione constantly talked about the things Ginny said, such as what she meant by Death and Secrets, but the subject seemed to have puzzled them. They did not speak to Ron, since all he seemed to do was sulk around each and every day, but they would sometimes spark up the occasional conversation with Ginny, and Harry would sometimes receive the occasional kiss from her, too.

One day, Fred and George stomped into the Leaky Cauldron and were about as wet as could be. Fred carried in his hands a letter that was somewhat soaked by the rain, but not terribly.

"Filthy old hag," complained Fred.

"What's the matter, you two?" said Mrs. Weasley.

George took the letter and held it up. "Klutzo _finally _gives us a notice about our case. It's less than a week, and we barely have an argument made up."

"What I would do," came in Lupin, "would be to say whatever comes to your mind, but make sure it isn't something such as 'You filthy old hag.'"

Mrs. Weasley pondered across the always barren room to Harry, sitting at an empty wooden table. "Harry, dear," she said, smiling, "it seems like this wasn't the birthday you wanted it to be."

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied. It was the truth; he knew his birthday this year wouldn't be the greatest, but he didn't mind.

"It's just that this year may be your last and final birthday. I'm not saying you're going to die, but your chances now are greater than ever."

"Seriously, I'm fine." Harry felt he was being a little too harsh, and thought he could compromise. "Maybe you could have a small little party, but don't go through troubles to make it happen."

"Oh, Harry, dear, I won't." And she strolled off, doing her casual work.

Hermione came rapidly towards Harry, and sat down right next to him. "Harry, I've figured it out I think."

Harry knew she had a brilliant idea, like she always did. "What did you figure out?"

"Ginny was saying something about Death and Secrets, right? Well, I have absolutely no clue what Death is supposed to mean, but Secrets! '_...Secrets shall be released soon_.' Don't you get it?" She was waiting for an answer.

Harry replied, "No."

"You were there five years ago! It all makes sense. The Chamber of Secrets!"

This thought pondered on Harry for several minutes. _Death and Secrets shall be released soon_. Could it possibly mean the Chamber of Secrets? He could think of no other result. Then, a sudden memory came on the top of Harry's head. When he had fainted a few days ago, he was thinking Voldemort's thoughts, yes, but there was something about the Chamber of Secrets in there. The sentence suddenly popped into his head: _I may drop by and rebuild the Chamber of Secrets_... Then Harry thought it was just his imagination doing this, but this could be a very good hint on what Voldemort was trying to do.

A few days passed by, and Harry's birthday party Mrs. Weasley was planning came along. He was piled with presents: a few books from Hermione, including _A History of Magic_; a golden, almost broken magical watch from Ron; "It was my grandfather's," he said; those new, super fast broomsticks available, called the _Firebolt 2000_, from Lupin, although Harry insisted it was too much; a large cake that could be remade by magic after eaten that had a moving picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione on it, made by Mrs. Weasley; one of the love products from Fred and George's joke shop, given by, of course, Fred and George; and last, but certainly not least, a large red heart from Ginny, with the moving words of "Our love will never perish," and when you touch it, it would bring you happiness. Harry thanked everyone for the gifts, and Ginny gave a little surprise to Harry in her room: the longest, most dirtiest kiss he had ever received.

The days quickly moved on, with the rain still pouring; nobody knew the reason for the rain. Streets, ditches, and more began flooding. One day, the sun shined for a few moments, and there simply had to be a reason to, because there was much to celebrate about.

"We won the case!" cheered Fred.

"The old hag lost!" George exclaimed.

"That's brilliant," Harry congratulated the two.

"Blimey," said Ron. "I thought you guys didn't stand a chance."

"Yeah, well, we had to promise to take the Frightening Platypus off from sale," explained Fred, "but at least we can keep our joke shop!"

The day moved on, and the sun seemed to be diminished by clouds, rain pouring.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "It's going to be an ocean soon."

This was the happiest Harry had seen Ron in days, maybe even weeks. Ron somehow had handled coping from his father's death.

Before evening, Tonks came running in from the pouring rain, claiming that she'd spotted a Death Eater.

"They're coming this way, right now!" she exclaimed. "We need to go somewhere else!"

"Bill and Fleur are married now, right, mum?" said George.

"Well, I supposed they'd be happy to let us move in with them temporarily," said Mrs. Weasley, with a somewhat glaring look on her face at the sound of Fleur.

"We'll need to Disapparate away separately," came in Lupin, "or we'll all be torn apart."

Everybody began separating into groups. Harry's scar began burning slightly, but not as bad as the other day. He kept thinking about someone being a Death Eater in the Order, and noticed that Kingsley hadn't said anything the whole time Harry was there.

Harry came into a group with Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. He held Ginny's hand, of course. Everybody else was scattering into different groups.

Suddenly, a minor pain, bright blue light, and an occasional suffocation came upon Harry, but he landed on a rocky sidewalk.

Harry looked up. It wasn't raining here, but still quite cloudy and humid. He saw that the sidewalk led to a somewhat nice and tidy one story wooden house, with a large, window filled entrance.

A few minutes later, and they were inside the house, with other people following from the Order, and more. The first room they entered was a grand sitting room. It had exquisite wallpaper lining the walls, with some of the fanciest furniture Harry had seen in his life.

"'ello," greeted Fleur, her smile as bright as the sun. Mrs. Weasley gave a look of carelessness. "We are very welcome to have all of 'ou stay here...for now." Fleur gave a grueling look to Mrs. Weasley, but continued talking. "I suppose 'ze children will be going off to 'ogwarts soon?"

"Yes," answered Mrs. Weasley dully.

Several days passed, with more rain coming through, and an obvious grudge between Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, which Bill had tried very hard to cease. And the more days that passed, the more Harry's scar seemed to calm down, and the more he anticipated, but at the same time, dreaded returning to Hogwarts.

Would he really need this final year of education? Lupin had said that there is magic in this world he had never imagined being real. He guessed he would complete his final year, since all of the hints Hermione pestered to him had been at Hogwarts.

A week passed, and it was time again to leave on the Hogwarts Express. They walked to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and there was the Hogwarts Express, steam blowing from its engine, shining in its utter beauty. Harry remembered the first time he had seen the train; Hagrid had left him with no clue where to go, and then figured out he simply had to run through a wall.

Mrs. Weasley cornered Harry before he came aboard the train. "Now that Arthur's dead," she said in a depressing tone, "there seems to be no other protector for the family except, well, you. It's a terrible thing for me to be admitting this, but Ron is sometimes clumsy, and you know that, but keep an eye out on him. And Ginny, too." She began tearing up. "I just want the two to stay alive. Also, look after yourself. It would be a great loss if we lost you, too."

Harry felt that Mrs. Weasley had loved Harry more than her own children, but simply said, "Thanks," and a small goodbye, then boarded the train for his final year at Hogwarts.

He searched for the compartment with Ron and Hermione in it, but remembered they had to sit in the Prefect's Compartment, so he found one with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny sitting in it, and sat down next to Ginny. She gave an obvious smile that said, "I wish we could kiss, but not in public."

"Hello, Harry," said Neville.

"Hello," also greeted Luna, with her awkwardly toned voice.

"Hi," Harry greeted back.

"I was just talking about the Nargles, and how they continue stealing my shoes," said Luna.

"Right," replied Harry.

So much was on Harry's mind right then. What or who possessed Ginny, the Poisonous Grasps supposedly returning, and the Chamber of Secrets being rebuilt? His thoughts wandered from good things, to bad things, and he couldn't help —

_BANG!_

The train came to a sudden stop.

_Click!_

And then the lights went out. It was dark and rainy outside, and pitch black inside the train.

"W...what happened?" stuttered Neville.

Everyone else seemed to be quiet. A loud, banging noise seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. Harry recognized it as compartment doors being slammed. It couldn't be the Dementors again, not again...

Then, their compartment door opened. It revealed a covered Death Eater, his wand held up.

"Aha," the Death Eater said in a dark voice. "We have found Mister Harry Potter."

The Death Eater grabbed Harry, and shoved him out of the compartment.

_This is it_, Harry thought. _My life is over_.

His scar hurt so painfully, and sudden blackness ate him up.

_I know the boy is close, I know it! He's only inches away from my grasp! I hope my Death Eaters get it right, and go through the secret passageway to the Chamber of Secrets, unlike last time when everybody of the school heard about it. I shall call my Basilisk; it should be the one to finish of the boy who lived..._


	8. First Week of the Last Year

"Take the boy to the Chamber," hissed the high pitched, chilly voice.

"We can do it if we're careful," came in a response.

This was it; it was seconds until the Potter boy was his, and then everything would be over. The Ministry would fall, Hogwarts would be under his control, and every single witch and wizard would be utterly afraid if they said his name. He was going to do it, he was —

Harry's eyes suddenly opened, and his conscious came back to normal. He was being shoved through the pitch black halls of the Hogwarts Express, passing compartment after compartment of frightened students. This was it; his death was nearing him. Any second, he would be dead along with Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, and his parents. Voldemort would prevail, and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

Suddenly, a compartment door opened, and revealed Rufus Scrimgeour. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The Death Eaters shoved past him, but Scrimgeour yelled, "_Stupefy!_" and one of them fell to the ground. The other one picked up his wand quite rapidly and yelled "_Avada Kedavra!_"

No, this couldn't be. Once again, a headmaster removed. Especially by the worst treatment: death. Then Ginny's words came upon him: _Death and Secrets shall be released soon_.

The Death Eater stomped over the other one, dragging Harry towards the front of the train. Where was Harry's wand? He suddenly remembered it was in his back pocket. If he could just silently slip his hand into it...

He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and quickly yelled, "_Imperio!_" The Death Eater stopped in its tracks, took off its mask, and revealed Lucius Malfoy. He looked at Harry, and said, "Why in the bloody hell am I here?" and walked off the train into the rain.

The lights turned on and the train began moving once more. _That was strange, but wonderful at the same time_, Harry thought, and walked way back to the compartment he was originally sitting in.

When he came to the compartment, he suddenly found it was oddly silent; the whole train was, in fact. Harry sat down, and noticed Ron and Hermione had returned.

Nobody talked for an unusually long period of time, but Harry suddenly broke the silence:

"Rufus Scrimgeour is dead."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"The Death Eater killed —"

"No, I mean, what happened? Why did they take you? What did they do?"

"I...fainted...and started thinking Voldemort's thoughts... He was standing in the Chamber —"

"The Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione, with her I-Am-Right-And-I-Told-You-So look.

"Yes. And he thought he was going...to kill me —" everyone shuddered at that comment "— but Rufus Scrimgeour...He exited a compartment and...and stood up for me. He stunned one of the Death Eaters...but the other one killed him at that instance."

There was no response to Harry's story. Silence drew on in the compartment, until Luna started discussing on about Nargles, which really didn't catch Harry's attention much at the moment. He was thinking about Voldemort's thoughts: was the Chamber of Secrets really opened again, or was Voldemort trying to draw him there to have him killed?

When the students were filing out of the train to come into Hogwarts, the rain had ceased, and the stars lit up the night sky. Comments on whoever was going to become the new headmaster dawned on the students throughout their path out of the train.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to find a carriage that would bring them to the castle.

"I think the Chamber could actually be open once again," said Hermione.

"That's just mental," came in Ron, and Hermione gave him a snarling look.

"I just don't understand," said Harry. "Why would Voldemort open the Chamber again if he wanted to protect his Horcruxes more?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said. She paused, trying not to say the name, but continued on, "...Voldemort...is trying to drag you to the Chamber..."

"So I can get killed," finished Harry. Death was upon Harry, he knew it; he could die right at this instance.

Draco Malfoy happened to just be passing by the carriage, and stopped next to it.

"Little Harry Potter," he snarled. "Had to be saved by big Scrimgeour, I heard. My father had him murdered, and soon, it will be you."

"Buzz off, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Do you want an Unforgivable Curse used on you?" Malfoy said with a hint of happiness at the word.

Ron stood up with his wand ready, but Hermione tugged him, and he sat back down.

"Thought so," said Malfoy, and continued walking.

"Ronald, you've got to control your temper," Hermione said, giving Ron one of her famous perfect-kid speeches. "Malfoy could use the Cruciatous curse on you anytime."

The carriage moved on, into the night, toward the glowing castle of Hogwarts.

One by one, each student was filed into the Great Hall inside the castle. The four House tables were placed onto the floor: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their places at the Gryffindor table. The first years would be entering the doors soon for the Sorting.

"I'm sure Malfoy's little brother will be placed in Slytherin," smiled Ron.

"Malfoy has a brother?" asked Hermione. Harry did not know that, either.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Perifius Malfoy. Little brat stole my Dungbombs at Diagon Alley years ago."

Harry thought there was a complete hundred percent chance that Perifius would be placed in Slytherin.

"Silence!" came in an echoing voice. All the students looked at the front of the Great Hall, and saw Professor McGonnagal at the place where Dumbledore had always started his first day speeches.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," continued McGonnagal. "As you may have figured out, because of the recent deaths, I am the new headmistress. This year will be a special year, but also a dramatically difficult time. The dark lord has arisen, yes, but it is the strength of Hogwarts to cease any fear or fright of the dark lord, and to persist with out bravery."

Malfoy, along with his friends, laughed at the sentence.

"Anyway, first off, I'd be happy to introduce our first years. Now, I'd like to ask each and every one of you to treat our first years nice, even though you think you're older, smarter, and have more powers over them. They shall enter the Great Hall, and be sorted by the Sorting Hat." At this, she pointed at the crumpled hat that somewhat had a form of a face on it. "Now, allow the first years to enter."

The large, golden doors opened, and first came Filch, which a growling face. Behind him were small children, looking nervous, anxious, jubilant, and amazed all at the same time. Many were staring at the sky-cieling.

"And just think," said Hermione, smiling, "that we were once those little kids there." To that, Ron rolled his eyes.

The Sorting went on, with many being received into Gryffindor, but, of course, Perifius coming into Slytherin. The feast began, and afterwards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into their dormitories to have actually have one of their first peaceful nights.

That didn't happen for Harry. He lie awake, under his covers, watching the Marauder's Map. Nothing seemed peculiar, except that Malfoy had left (which was a good thing). Harry put the map away, and fell into a deep sleep...

_He would never find it, never. The Chamber would be one of the safest places to hide the Horcrux, yes, in the giant basilisk statue. He shall recreate the basilisk, and everything shall go wrong, everything._

_He knew the Potter boy would never find the other Horcrux he hid in the ocean. The place wasn't important to him at all, but, at a time like this, he had to hide everything, no matter what._

_No! He was being connected with the boy!_

Harry jumped out of his bed, and looked around. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Harry attempted to get a few hours of rest before the first day began, but, could not. It was in the Chamber, it was! All he had to do was enter the Chamber and try to find it, as long as Voldemort was not guarding it. And the ocean...which ocean? Harry wondered about these thoughts for the first few hours of the morning, and it continued to fly with him until Defense Against the Dark Arts, with, for now, since Percy was temporarily dead, Professor Grubbyplank.

"Are you there, Potter?" came in Professor Grubbyplank.

Harry's head rose, and he muttered, "Yes."

"Good, anyway...," and she continued on with what Harry thought to be one of the most boring classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts ever.

"I thought Defense Against the Dark Arts was your favorite class," said Hermione after class.

"I _thought_ it was," said Harry, "but not with Grubbyplank."

"I know," said Ron. "She's the most boring person on the face of this planet."

As the three were walking through the halls of Hogwarts, a screeching sound came out of nowhere. Then, horrible screams. They looked around, and saw one of the portraits screaming their lungs out.

"_LITTLE FILTHY EVIL MAN!_" it screamed. The portrait was of an enormously skinny woman, with short, brown hair that reached only to the tip of her ears, and an overdose of mascara all around her eyes, and even her cheeks. Harry could swear spit was flying from her mouth as she was screaming.

"_STUPID, IDIOTIC MAN CANNOT BE DOING THIS!_" she continued.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" said Ron.

"It's Grendawill Hentree," replied Hermione, "or known as the 'Scared Anorexic.'"

"What kind of a nickname is that?" Harry asked.

"How does it seem that you know _everything _about basically _everything _and _everyone_?" Ron asked.

"Maybe because I read just a tad bit more than the two you," Hermione replied, smiling with a self-obsessed look.

"_HE'S GOING TO RUIN THE SCHOOL, THE CASTLE, __**EVERYTHING**_" Grendawill yelled. "_HE'S IN THE CHAMBER AT THIS MOMENT AS WE SPEAK. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! AHHH!_" And she walked out of the portrait, her screams echoing from far away.

"Did she just say —?" Hermione began.

"The Chamber," Harry finished.

"Not that stupid thing again," said Ron.

"Oh my," said Hermione. "We're going to be late for Herbology." Hermione ran through the halls, with Ron and Harry following slowly as they talked.

"Welcome to the seventh and final year of Herbology," began Professor Sprout, in the greenhouse. "I know many of you are disappointed that you must take this class for your seventh year, but this information can actually make you wiser in a world where there is magic you've never imagined being alive."

There was that same sentence Lupin had told Harry.

"Now," continued Professor Sprout, "we're going to learn about dangerous plants, and how to react when you are encountering with one. Could someone tell me one of the five dangerous plants?" Of course, Hermione was the first to raise her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"Poisonous Grasps," answered Hermione.

"Wow! Amazing how you knew that!" Professor Sprout exclaimed, with a look of astonishment. "Fifty points to Gryffindor, for Miss Granger's obvious studying!

"Now, Poisonous Grasps were destroyed by the Ministry many years ago, but I say there are still a few that are alive. They can range in areas from one acre to almost thousands of acres. They resemble dark green vines, but don't be fooled. Even if you are a hundred yards away, the Poisonous Grasp can snap at you suddenly, and you will be instantly poisoned, which that is how it gets its name.

"I do not have any Poisonous Grasps with me here in the greenhouse, since that would be terribly dangerous, and since there are very few in the world. Now, this is the most complex of the dangerous plants. There are many spells related to the Poisonous Grasp, but I am going to show you a few. Well, does anyone know any spells with the Poisonous Grasp?"

No hands shot up, not even Hermione's.

"Well, I'll start out with a simple one then. To find out if a plant is a Poisonous Grasp, rotate your wand in a complete three hundred and sixty degree angle, and say _Revealifo_.

"Use the spell on the small examples of what a Poisonous Grasp looks like lying next to you."

Harry turned and looked on the table near him. He saw dark green vines grow out of the table, and were swiveling around him. He remembered something like those, but what were they? He saw a dark, eerie atmosphere, and hedges surrounding him, and remembered the Triwizard Tournament. The Poisonous Grasp was planted in the maze at the tournament three years ago. They had tried to grasp Cedric and Fleur.

Suddenly, a few of the vines rapidly lashed onto Harry's hand, and he could feel the circulation rushing out, but they eventually ceased their attempt.

"Don't worry about that, Potter," said Professor Sprout in response to Harry's anxious look. "These are not poisonous."

"Is this the actual size of a Poisonous Grasp?" asked Neville.

"Oh, heavens, no," Professor Sprout replied. "An actual Poisonous Grasp would be much, much larger. Now get to work."

Harry pointed his wand at the Poisonous Grasp, turned it in a three hundred and sixty degree angle, and said "_Revealifo!_"

A silvery goo squirted out from all of the vines of the Poisonous Grasp.

"The gooey substance," came in Professor Sprout, "is the poison. But, don't worry; this is not the real poison.

"Class is dismissed. Tomorrow, we will learn spells how to treat, and also destroy a Poisonous Grasp."

While walking out of class, Hermione came up to Harry, and said, "Isn't it obvious? She's teaching us about the Poisonous Grasp under McGonagall or someone else's orders. Everybody knows it's one of the most famous plants of the dark arts."

"Then how come I haven't heard about it yet?" protested Harry.

"The Ministry has strict rules on what teachers can and can't tell us," replied Hermione, "and, to many people, such as parents, the subject is just too frightening, but I, on the other hand, think we should learn about this plant, just in case we run into it."

Potions that week was not as Harry remembered it the year before. Professor Slughorn was not as impressed as last year with Harry's performance, since he had lost the Half-Blood Prince's tips.

Slughorn passed Harry's cauldron of what was supposed to be a rundown version of Vertiaserum. Slughorn simply shook his head at the somewhat brown, bubbling liquid, and nodded his head approvingly to Hermione's potion. Hermione looked at Harry with another look of self-obsession, such as saying, "Looks like this year will be a little tougher, huh? Told you so."

While attempting to fall asleep that night, Harry thought about Ginny, and how they hadn't said a word at all at Hogwarts this year. The memories of his second year and the Chamber of Secrets dawned upon him, and that was it. She was becoming possessed again! Harry thought he was crazy, and eventually fell into a deep, deep sleep...

He fell into the graveyard Cedirc was murdered three years ago. Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, including Malfoy and his Aunt Petunia, were surrounding them, their wands ready.

"Little baby Potter," sneered Malfoy. "Does he need his mommy now?"

"You never were that great of a nephew anyway," said Petunia.

"Give up now, Harry," said the dark, chilly voice Harry knew as Voldemort's. "You're going to die, and you know it."

"Harry!" came in Dumbledore. "Cast a spell, a jinx, whatever! Quickly!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A sudden jet of green light poured from Voldemort's wand and towards Harry quickly.

_I'm climbing up the wall...through the many walls...underneath the stairs, even...Beware...Kill...Kill...Kill..._

Harry suddenly sat upright in his bed. He realized he was safe and sound in the boys' dormitory at Hogwarts, but he knew, all would not be safe and sound, not for long.

"_Lumous!_" he whispered, and his wand lit up brightly.

"Turn that off!" yelled Dean Thomas.

"Blimey, Harry!" came in Ron.

And there came the voice, the snakelike, chilly voice: _Kill...Kill...Kill..._


	9. Mysteries From Perifius

"Harry, why in the bloody hell are you waking us up so late?" came in Seamus Finnagin.

"Sh!" said Harry. He wanted to listen, wanted to know where the snake was going.

_Kill...Protect Poisonous Grasp...Death and Secrets shall be released soon._

There it was, there was the sentence. What was Death and Secrets? What did the snake want? What was it after?

Harry got out of his bed and left the dormitories.

"Harry!" said Ron. "You'll get caught."

"Or worse; dead," said Dean Thomas.

Harry left the voices behind him, walked down the Gryffindor Common Room stairs, and through the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was following the voice; the voice was getting louder and louder; it was close. Harry now realized why the people upstairs hadn't understood: Harry could understand Parselmouth.

Harry had just remembered that he had left his invisibility cloak in the dormitory; and then he bumped into Hermione.

"Harry!" whispered Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry, "what are you doing here?"

"You can hear it, too?" she asked.

"What?" This puzzled Harry. Was she hearing the voices, just like Harry? Had she been keeping secrets from him along? _Death and Secrets shall be released soon..._

"You can understand Parseltongue?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I started hearing it after I was petrified seven years ago."

"How come you never told me? Or Ron?"

"I didn't want you guys to be worried, or concerned."

"We wouldn't have been. Well, maybe Ron might've been, but I would've understood."

_Press the fang...blood pours out...Kill..._

"That does not sound good," whispered Hermione.

"I don't think we should go any further," said Harry. "It may be dangerous."

"Or we could get in trouble," added Hermione.

Professor McGonagall happened to pass by the two while they were walking back to the common room.

"And what are you two doing out of bed so late at night?" she asked.

"We were just —"

Hermione was interrupted by a horrific, painful scream. It sounded like a woman's.

"Oh dear," muttered McGonagall. She began walking down the hall. "You two stay here. Or go back to bed."

While the two were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady, Perifius Malfoy happened to bump into the two.

"And what are you two doing out of bed?" he asked, like he thought he was a prefect.

"What about you?" responded Harry.

Perifius ignored the two and walked away.

Hermione and Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Don't you think it was strange," she said, "that Perifius happened to be walking around after the voices ended?"

"I'm sure he speaks Parseltongue, since he is a Malfoy," Harry responded.

"Well, I'm off to bed," yawned Hermione. "I've been up all night."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"I suppose about one-thirty," Hermione responded. Harry took a guess that he had waken up the same time he always did when he had the dream.

"Oh," Hermione added, "don't tell Ron about this. Or anybody, in that matter."

"Why?"

"Because — just don't." To that, Hermione walked up to the girls' dormitory, and said, "Good night."

Harry sat in the common room for a while afterward, thinking about what happened. He was reading Voldemort's thoughts, and all of a sudden, a snake, or basilisk, happened to be slithering through the walls. And who was that screaming? Had someone died? Was Nagini the snake?

Harry sat there, with thousands of thoughts floating around in his mind, staring at the fire that lit up the room. He had a few memories with that fire, especially with Sirius. Sirius had always used magic and talked to Harry through the fire, and now, Sirius was gone.

Harry saw a _Daily Prophet _lying on one of the sofas, and he picked it up, and read the front headline:

**KLUTZO TO INSPECT HOGWARTS**

Harry knew it; it was another Umbridge. He read on:

"_Henrietta Klutzo, Minister of Magic, is inspecting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry throughout the next weeks._

_"'The reason,' Klutzo says, 'is because of many recent deaths of headmasters. I mean, Albus Dumbledore, probably one of the greatest headmaster of the school, died, and just a few months later, Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered. Minerva McGonagall has never been headmistress, and we, meaning I, will need to inspect that she is giving these children a respectful education.'_

_"Klutzo said she will grade the school basically on morale, and how well the students perform magic. Any teacher that fails to produce acceptable skills will be fired, or temporarily dismissed. Klutzo also says that she will not be like her sister, and take over the school so preposterously._"

_Yeah right_, Harry thought.

"_After Hogwarts is inspected, either a few teachers will be placed in positions, or the headmistress will be removed, and then she will move along to other magical schools in the area._

"_Klutzo is said to also be removing Non-Magical Studies from all schools_."

It was terror; the nightmare of Umbridge was happening all over again. And then, Harry saw a smaller headline that said:

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE FOUND AS DEATH EATER**

Harry had to read it:

"_Dolores Umbridge, ex-Ministry worker, who was one of the most respected ones, and sister to Minister of Magic Henrietta Klutzo, has been found as a Death Eater, following You-Know-Who's commands._

"_'I attempted to arrest her,' says one of the Azkaban controllers, 'but she ran off to who knows where.'_

"_The search for Umbridge is ongoing, and whoever receives her must take her to the Ministry. The Ministry will then give you a reward for one million galleons. __**CONTINUED ON NEXT PAGE**_."

One million galleons; that was a lot! If Harry could just capture Umbridge, but he knew he wouldn't. Besides, it was Voldemort Harry wanted the most. Harry felt a little drowsy, and went off to sleep.

The next morning, McGonagall wanted every student in the Great Hall. She said it was "very important."

"I wonder what she wants," said Hermione as they were walking to the Great Hall. "Do you think...?"

"Somebody died?" Harry finished. "I hope not, not that again."

"Maybe they're building a new school," suggested Ron.

"Ron, they would never do that," said Hermione. "The school is thousands of years old, yes, but it's still in great condition."

"I think they need to remove that bloody Chamber of Secrets," said Ron. "It gives me the creeps. And kill all of Arogog's descendants."

"Ronald," retorted Hermione, "grow up."

The Great Hall was dark, and white banners with green borders hung above on the sky-cieling. McGonagall was wearing a black robe, and was standing at the golden podium.

She spoke finally after everyone was seated. "This is a very important message to all of you. I hope some of you will not be too emotional, but, at the same time, some of you will not be too afraid."

To that, Harry had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I am afraid," continued McGonagall, "that we have lost a teacher."

Gasps were heard around the Great Hall. Another death?

"Last night, in the middle of the night, Professor Sprout —" here, she paused "— was poisoned...by a snakelike creature."

The gasps were growing louder and louder. A snakelike creature? So it _was _a snake Harry had heard the night before. And the scream was Professor Sprout's. It obviously was sent from Voldemort, but why? Why would he kill Professor Sprout? And this also gave more proof to Hermione's theory of Voldemort keeping guard in the Chamber, or at least somewhere in the school.

"We think," she continued, "that it — it was a — a basilisk."

Moans, gasps, and a few screams were heard from the students.

"Silence," McGonagall said, quieter than Dumbledore's calls to be silent. The Hall grew silent.

"Now I want everyone here not to be afraid. This same kind of thing happened several years ago, and was one of the darkest times of Hogwart's history. We think that since a basilisk has killed her —" she paused once again "— that the Chamber of Secrets — unfortunately — is, indeed, open once more."

Screams were heard among the students. Hermione was right! He was there, right there. Now, all Harry thought he had to do was make a plan, and capture a Horcrux from the Chamber before it was too late.

After that, McGonagall also announced the Firenze, the current Divination teacher that helped Professor Trelawney, and was a centaur that was smart with his plants, would be teaching Herbology now.

"Did you notice Ginny wasn't in the Great Hall?" said Hermione that night in the Gryffindor Common Room. She made sure Ron was off to bed already.

"Yes," said Harry. "I know, it's all happening again. The Chamber opening, and she's being possessed." Harry sighed.

"So," Hermione said, "have you had any strange dreams or visions lately?"

"Well, Voldemort was standing in the Chamber, and he hid one of his Horcruxes in the statue shaped like a snake."

"That's it! We have to enter the Chamber, and destroy the Horcrux!"

"_We?_" Harry was astonished that Hermione and Ron would like to come along. He did not want them to get injured, or worse, killed.

"Yes, _we_," she responded, "meaning Ron, you, and I."

Harry shook his head, but Hermione kept talking. "Look, Harry, I know you don't want us to get killed or hurt, but you promised us last year we could help you destroy Voldemort, and his Horcruxes."

Harry sighed. He had promised, and he knew he would lose the argument, so he compromised. "Okay, you guys can help."

"We _are _stronger than you think, Harry," Hermione said, and she went off to bed.

The next week brought a migraine invasion from Henrietta Klutzo. Her annoying smile, her idiotic clothing, everything annoyed Harry so much.

"She's the most hideous, most outrageous, most annoying, most idiotic person I've seen!" exclaimed Ron.

But, through the next week, she seemed to have fired no one, and did not remove McGonagall. She finally left the castle with that bright, stupid smile.

"Guess what?" said Harry one morning while eating in the Great Hall. "Umbridge is a Death Eater."

"What?" asked Ron.

"She is," said Harry. "The Ministry attempted to capture her, but they were too late."

"I know, I heard about that, too," added Hermione.

"Dad would've reminded me or sent me a letter," said Ron, but he remembered that his father was not there anymore, and spent the rest of the day sulking around.

After dinner that night, Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, when the Parseltongue voices were arising again.

_Kill...Tomorrow night...set the Poisonous Grasp free...Obey dark lord...Kill..._

Harry followed the voice, and eventually found that he heard it the loudest in the boys' bathroom. He opened the door, and heard a loud hiss. He looked around, but saw nothing.

Then, against the wall, he saw a shadow of a huge snake. It then transformed into a boy. The boy walked from out of one of the stalls, and it revealed Perifius Malfoy.

"What are _you _doing here?" he sneered.

"You're going to become just like your brother, aren't you?" Harry argued in return. "Obey the dark lord's every command."

"What are you talking about?" he responded. "And the dark lord wants you dead. I suppose a first year like me is going to kill you, huh?"

Harry walked out of the boys' bathroom and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Perifius was right; a first year was going to kill Harry? Harry thought he was just crazy, but, at this moment, at this time in his life, anything was possible...


	10. Hagrid's Warning

_"Wonderful job," said a high pitched voice. "You're doing an excellent job here! We'll be killing in no time."_

_They were standing on a long stone walkway, which had dark, murky waters surrounding it. Statues of snakes were around the lakes, and a large statue of a man's face was at the end of the walkway._

_"Thanks, master," replied the other voice._

_"I expected less from a person as young as you," said the high pitched voice, "but you've amazed me, astonished me."_

_"I told you my son would be very valuable to your services," replied a much deeper, eviler voice._

_"Ah, you were right," said the high pitched voice. "Your son carries exceptional qualities over the bar that anyone could believe. He can make himself up into a Death Eater, or whatever he wants to be, in a second. He's much better than the other one; the one that, for some odd reason, does not believe in evil. This one here believes that evil shall prevail, and I must applaud you on that. But for the other one, you must be punished severely."_

_"Master," pleaded the deeper voice, "Spare me! I'm sorry! I did not know the other one would turn out like that!"_

_"I am sorry," said the high pitched voice, "but your days are over. Your service was very kind, but you have failed to have both boys support me. Say your last prayers."_

_"My lord!" the deeper voice said._

_"Enough!" hushed the high pitched voice. "Goodbye, Lucius Malfoy." To that, he raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry sat upright in his bed, sweating, and breathing heavily. Was that true? Voldemort had just murdered Lucius Malfoy? That would not be such a great loss to Harry, but another death? Especially one of his most respected Death Eaters. Harry did not know whether the boy was Draco or Perifius, but he would find out.

The next morning, he told Ron and Hermione about his vision at breakfast.

"They were standing in the Chamber," said Harry.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed. "All the clues lead to the Chamber of Secrets! The only flaw is the Poisonous Grasp."

"I don't want that bloody Chamber of Secrets to come back," winced Ron.

"If you want to destroy Horcruxes with Hermione and I," said Harry, "you're going to have to get a little more mature, Ron."

"I'm about as mature as Hermione and you!"

"Are you sure about that, Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"Well — no," Ron replied, "but I can build myself up by the end of the year."

Hermione shook her head, and continued reading a book on her lap, while at the same time was eating.

"Hermione," said Harry, "what are you reading?"

"I have a few books here," said Hermione, piling them up on the table, "but the one I'm most interested right now is _All About the Poisonous Grasp_; found it in the restricted section. The Poisonous Grasp can grow on stone walls; it doesn't need any soil."

"That's odd," replied Harry.

"What kind of a stupid plant is that?" said Ron.

"I actually think someone of sophisticated talent built this thing up," said Hermione, "but they use their sophisticated talent with evil.

"It also says," she continued, "that Poisonous Grasps happen to be filled with insects, and other living creatures."

"Spiders?" winced Ron.

"It doesn't exactly say." Hermione grabbed a book that looked somewhat tortured from the pile. "This one is called _How to Quickly Create Complex Potions_. It basically shows how you can whip up potions such as Felix Felicis, Polyjuice Potion, and more, in sometimes about a week!"

"Wicked," said Ron.

Hermione picked up the last book from the pile. "This one is called _Most Magical and Secret Artifacts_. I haven't found much in this one yet, but I don't think we need anymore."

Since that day was a Saturday, the three had no classes, and decided to walk across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. This would be the first time they had seen him that year.

"It's 'bout time yeh guys came over here," said Hagrid, while they were all in his hut.

"Sorry, Hagrid," said Hermione. "We've been all caught up in our studies."

"I understand. Seventh year is prob'ly the toughest, eh?"

Suddenly, a loud pop was heard from a cauldron above Hagrid's stove, and a large egg popped open.

"Oh dear," muttered Hagrid, attempting to handle the creature that popped out of the egg.

Harry looked to see what Hagrid was holding. It was a strangely round creature, that had a grey jellylike skin covering it, with blue poke-a-dots. On its bottom, there were around ten flexible legs. The creature resembled a squid, but out of water. The creature then made a strange noise, and a green odor was released into the air that smelled terribly bad.

"Ew," complained Ron. "What the bloody hell is that smell?"

"Oh — er — well — this is a Plodmipuff," answered Hagrid.

"A — a — a _what_?" Harry asked.

"A Plodmipuff," Hermione answered instead of Hagrid. "I've _always _wanted to see one! They're really rare! How did you get one?"

"There's quite an awful lot o' stuff tha' you can buy in ol' Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said. "They got some Plodmipuff juice tha' can create a Plodmipuff."

"Why do you need a Plodmipuff?" asked Harry.

"Er — well — tha's Hogwarts buisness, that is."

"Couldn't you just tell us?" Hermione asked. She had a certain twinkle in her eye that seemed to persuade Hagrid.

"Oh, alright," said Hagrid, "but I don' want you three bein' 'fraid, or gettin' int'a any trouble, yeh hear?

"We need," he continued, "this Plodmipuff... Well, they can destory, or a' least keep off dangerous creatures, yeh see."

"Like a basilisk," suggested Hermione.

"Well — er — yeah, sure. An' other thing that I won' get int'a, but I'm just warnin' yeh —" here he held up one finger like a parent would "— don' go lookin' for stuff yeh shouldn't be lookin' for, 'specially durin' these times. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to, even more dangerous dan last year, so, just watch your backs..."

Harry knew they weren't going to take Hagrid's warning into effect.

That night, he lie awake, thinking about how Hermione was planning to enter the Chamber, of if they were even going to enter the Chamber. Dumbledore left him a task, and entering the Chamber would be completing it; that would be destroying a Horcrux hidden there. His thoughts dwelled into dreams about Death Eaters attacking him, but softly swayed into thoughts about Ginny.


	11. Blood and Burns

Harry woke up that Sunday morning constantly thinking about Ginny, so he decided to go and talk to her in the common room.

"I've just been pretty busy, you know," was Ginny's response when Harry had asked her why she hasn't been talking to him lately.

"I understand," said Harry.

"But we could spend some time together today, since it's a weekend," she suggested. "Maybe go out for a walk across the grounds, and tonight, I may give you a second birthday present."

Harry had a lovely feeling from that comment, but had to push it off until that night, because of Potions homework, which doubled from the previous year.

While walking to Divination the next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed by the portrait of Grendawill Hentree.

"_HE UNLOCKED THE PASSAGEWAY LAST NIGHT!_" she was screaming.

"Bloody Scared Anorexic," complained Ron. "Does it ever shut up?"

"I don't think so," said Hermione. "I could hear her all last night while I was trying to sleep."

After classes that day, the three decided to walk to Hagrid's hut. They ran into Perifius Malfoy.

"_Run away_," he hissed. "_I'm hungry, hungry for flesh_." And he walked away.

"Was that bloody kid just talking in...Parseltongue?" Ron asked.

"I think so," Harry replied, and was about to say something, but Hermione looked at him sharply, and he caught himself just in time.

"He was talking in Parseltongue, which is kind of strange," said Hermione to Hagrid at his hut.

"Oh, that ain't strange with the Malfoys, I'll tell ya," Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Tha' whole fam'ly speaks it," he said. "They do a damn good job o' keepin' it private, I tell yeh."

"Perifius obviously doesn't," Harry said.

That night, while in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was sitting alone, staring at the fire. He was thinking terribly hard. Was Perifius a snake? Was he guarding something, or helping to guard something? Then, he remembered his dream the other night. Lucius died, but Perifius was the boy next to him, not Draco. They were standing in the Chamber. Perifius _was _helping Voldemort. All he, Hermione, and Ron had to do was get into the Chamber safely.

Suddenly, Harry saw a face appear in the fire. It wasn't a normal face; its nose was flat, its eyes were large, and it had thin lips. It resembled the face of Voldemort, and then Harry noticed: It was Voldemort.

The head of Voldemort raised out of the fire and looked around. He noticed Harry. "Oh, the person I've been wanting to see for ages," he said.

"Go away," Harry demanded.

"No, it will be you that will go away."

Suddenly, Harry felt an electrifying pain in himself, and was being lifted off the sofa he was sitting on. He was being drawn slowly into the fire. It hurt terribly. He was nearing the fire, he was so close; he could feel the flames hitting his skin.

He saw Ron walking down from the dormitory steps. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, and was staring wide eyed.

"No!" whispered Voldemort's chilly voice.

Harry fell to the stone ground, and Voldemort's face disappeared from the fire.

"What kind of bloody magic is this?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort was dragging me toward the fire," panted Harry. "Didn't you see it?"

"No," answered Ron, but he seemed to have believed Harry. "If Voldemort got into the school's communications, does that mean...he's inside the castle??"

"I think it does," said Harry.

Suddenly, a puff of flames leapt out from the fire. Harry stepped back. Another face began rising from the ashes, and it revealed the face of Dumbledore.

Harry looked startled. "Dumbledore?"

"Come near me, Harry," Dumbledore whispered.

Harry walked to the fire and saw Dumbledore's face gleaming in it. "How am I —? What are you —? How —?"

"There's no time for answers, Harry. You will find out eventually, trust me.

"I have to tell you something, something you will not wish to hear, but you need to know. Voldemort is inside the castle at this very moment."

"Yeah, I know."

"And, as you know, he is inside the Chamber of Secrets, guarding a Horcrux. Now, I know where it is hidden in the Chamber, so listen very closely.

"Along the edges of the murky waters, there are statues of snakes. Ten of them, I believe. Do not swim through the waters; they will bring immediate death. Walk through one of the tunnels, and when you get to the seventh window, there will be a locket there. Pick it up, and be careful not to drop it, because if you do, there's no turning back.

"I also have to warn you, Harry, that Voldemort has unfortunately created more monsters to live in the Chamber; dangerous monsters that can eat bones like they were a simple piece of candy. One of them is in this school, and his name is Perifius Malfoy, as you already have guessed. He is the one that killed Professor Sprout."

"What I want to know is why Professor Sprout had to be killed."

"Ah, that is something I can answer. You see, Voldemort has edited the entrance to the Chamber a little. You still go through that girls' bathroom, but where used to lie bones now lies a large Poisonous Grasp. Now, he did not want Professor Sprout to teach you students how to destroy them, because he plans on planting many, so he sent Perifius to murder her.

"Now, be careful when you enter the Chamber. Do not touch any part of the Poisonous Grasp. Stay on any ledge you can find. Also, to destroy the plant, just flick your wand three times, and say _Descendio_. Also, an easier way would be to use a little pepper spray.

"And, I must tell you, Harry, Hogwarts is no longer safe. The chance of the school closing now is bigger than ever. Now, I must go; Sirius is waiting."

"What?" Harry knew Sirius was no longer alive.

"It will come to you eventually, Harry," answered Dumbledore. "Just follow the clues. They will help you. Good night." And the face of Dumbledore washed away.

The next morning, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to breakfast, they passed by a red liquid dripping from a wall in the hallway.

"This does not look good," Hermione said.

The three continued to walk, and eventually saw blood written all over the wall.

"Oh no," whimpered Ron.

Harry began to read what it said. "_'A warning to everybody. Every Mudblood shall be wiped off the face of the earth, along with anybody who needs to be. Pure blood shall be the way as we move forward. There are monsters lurking in your halls. Be aware; the Chamber of Secrets has been opened.'_"

As Harry was reading it, Professor Slughorn happened to pass by.

"Oh my," Slughorn muttered. "Did any of you do this?" He pointed at the three. The three all shook their heads.

At that time, Professor McGonagall passed by, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh dear," she muttered. "There needs to be a stop to this, at once! One of you, why don't you round up the students?"

"Why us?" Hermione protested. "You're the headmistress."

"Yes, well, you're right," McGonagall responded. "Just a note to all of you: I do not think the school can go on any longer." And she walked away.

"It's Ginny. I know," Harry said.

The three began running up to the common room. When they were there, they found Ginny reading a book on a sofa.

Harry ran towards Ginny and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"_I was reading that_," she hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry took it and threw it in the fire.

"_You shall pay, Potter, and your little Mudblood friend will, too_."

A strange noise came from Ginny's mouth. Her eyes went to the back of her head, showing the whites of her eyes. A cloud of dust began rising from her head. Suddenly, she shook, and almost lost her balance.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked plainly.

"Ginny!" Ron whimpered.


	12. Memories of Dumbledore

"Ginny!" Ron whined. "You're — you're —!"

"What??" Ginny asked plainly.

"You're being possessed again," finished Hermione, sounding very frightened.

"This can't happen again!" cried Ginny. "One of you has to keep watch for me!"

"The book is burned," came in Harry, trying to satisfy Ginny. "The diary of Tom Riddle. It's burned."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Ginny.

"We have to enter the Chamber," said Hermione.

"We can't!" retorted Ron. "All the teachers are strict with security rules until Christmas comes along!"

"We'll have to return to Hogwarts during Christmas then," said Harry, "and you'll have to explain it to both of your parents." Here, he pointed at Ron and Hermione. "You can't tell them what we're going to do, because Dumbledore asked me to keep it secret, and I promised. Tell them what I just said, but nothing about the Horcruxes."

"I'm just going to have to put a memory charm on mine," said Hermione.

"Well," continued Harry, "do whatever you must do. We must enter the Chamber soon."

Summer washed into the cooler temperatures and bright colors of fall. The Whomping Willow began shedding its leaves, and scarves began wrapping around Hogwarts students' necks, along with longer cloaks.

One night, while the wind howling outside the castle halls, Harry sat, staring at the common room fireplace, thinking of Dumbledore. Had he told Harry everything he needed to know for his mission? Suddenly, a piece of parchment seemed to fly out of the fire, and right onto the coffee table next to the sofa Harry was lying on.

He began to read it:

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_I just want to give you one final good luck wish. Sirius also says he wishes you good luck. You're about to embark on one of Hogwarts' most intriguing treks ever. Just a hint: You'll need your wand, and make sure its _your _wand, not anybody else's. Also, you'll extremely need your Invisibility Cloak; you need to hide yourself, not Hermione and Ron. Your blood is more valuable than theirs, and trust me, they do understand that. One of the many prophecies I read in my life said one of your very best friends (Ron or Hermione) must sacrifice themselves for the war to continue, unfortunately. _

_Also, I do not have much time to explain right now how Sirius and I are communicating, but, trust me. There will come a day when an answer will be brought to you._

_Once again, I give you the best of luck!_

_Your dead headmaster (that's a joke, so please laugh),_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He couldn't believe, Harry could not believe it. Here, once again, Dumbledore was communicating with him, but how? Also, Sirius was still alive? Or was he? This was puzzling Harry terribly. They mystery of it seemed to continue to grow and grow.

Suddenly, he heard a few bangs from the girls' dormitory stairs. There, he saw Hermione landing on the last step.

"I don't...feel good," she whispered.

Harry noticed her stomach was twice as big as it had ever been. What was wrong with her? Then, it came to him...

"Are you..._pregnant_?" she asked.

Hermione gasped. Her eyes opened, and she stared, wide eyed.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "I was sleepwalking _again_!"

"Hermione," said Harry, "are you pregnant??"

Hermione hesitated, then sighed. "So what if I am? It was supposed to be a secret, but I guess not anymore."

"Who..." He couldn't believe he was asking this. "Who did it to you?"

"Do I have to say?" She looked behind her back, and then whispered, "Fine! _Viktor Krum_!"

Harry was startled. He never would have believed it. "Are you two...getting married because of it?" he asked.

"I don't know! This is a very confusing time for me, Harry, and I don't know if I'll be able to make it in the Chamber, but I guess no matter what, I'll go with you."

"No, Hermione, no! You can't!" Harry was very concerned about the baby. "What if you get killed from the Poisonous Grasp?"

"What? I never said anything about a Poisonous Grasp."

"Trust me on this one." Harry decided he wouldn't tell Hermione about his and Dumbledore's conversation. "There's a Poisonous Grasp at the entrance of the Chamber. Voldemort recently added it."

"Well, if I die, then take my body back." Tears began streaming down her face. "Take it back...to Viktor...so he can have the baby, and take care of it...and play with it." She put her hands to her eyes, and quickly added, "Good night!" and walked up the stairway.

Everything was going to change now. Harry knew it.


	13. The Two Goodbyes

November brought a very early blizzard, and freezing temperatures. The grounds of Hogwarts were bare, and the castle inside was so cold, the students had to wear scarves and more while even inside.

The Gryffindor Common Room was filled with Gryffindors, from first years to seventh years. Ginny and Harry were sitting on a sofa together, somewhat cuddling, and having their first real conversation of the year. Harry was satisfied.

"I never said thank you for destroying the diary," Ginny told Harry, "so, thank you."

Harry smiled, and the two began kissing like never before. Hermione walked by, and sat down in a chair next to them.

"Honestly," she said, "you might as well get a room instead of snogging each other in public."

The two stopped kissing.

"Sorry, Hermione," apologized Ginny.

"It's okay," she replied. "I may have had some of those wild nights with Viktor years ago."

"We don't want to hear about your wild nights with that stuck up freak," came in Ron. He was wearing the sweater his mother sewed for him years ago with the large "R" on it.

"Shut up," retorted Hermione. "Besides, that sweater's getting a bit old."

Ron looked down at his sweater, then glared at Hermione.

"What I was really here for," continued Hermione, "was to figure out the plan to enter the Chamber."

"Can I go?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

The three (Ron, Harry, and Hermione) looked at each other.

"Ginny," came in Harry, "I don't think —"

"You don't think it's safe," finished Ginny, looking disappointed. "I'm older than I used to be. I'm older than little Ginny that was incapable of powerful spells and helpless."

"You're not going!" came in Ron.

"I'm not listening to you!" retorted Ginny. "This is something I can handle, and if I need any help, I'll have you guys! Remember the Ministry two years ago?"

"You guys stayed behind while I went forward though," said Harry, and Ginny seemed to roll her eyes to that.

"We just don't think it would be very safe for you to go," said Hermione. "I mean, Voldemort —"

A few gasps were heard after she said the name.

"Fine!" exclaimed Hermione. "_You-Know-Who _will want to take over your body again to get Harry to come near him so he can kill Harry! Basically, it would put all of us at risk."

Ginny stood up, carried her books, said, "Whatever," and walked away.

All Harry wanted to do was protect her. He didn't want her to die, or Ron or Hermione. Was Ginny the friend that had to die? Was the prophecy Dumbledore had told him true? He would find out that Christmas, and there would be nothing in his way to stop him. What had to happen had to happen.

Classes nearing Christmas didn't bring the excited students like it normally did every year. The recent deaths and darkness had put a dark cloud over Hogwarts; everything had changed.

Harry was failing Potions, unlike the year before, without his help from the Half-Blood Prince, but, he made a promise to himself not to return to the Prince, because all it brought him was terrible luck. Besides, who would want to take advice from the messed up mind of Severus Snape?

Defense Against the Dark Arts was just about as boring as ever. They still had Professor Grubbyplank, and Harry still thought she was the most boring teacher the class had ever seen. Snape was even a little more exciting than Grubbyplank.

Herbology with Firenze the centaur brought reports, complicated and boring reports. No interacting with plants, since Professor Sprout had died.

Transfiguration also was a boring subject at the time. Professor McGonagall taught them basically nothing, and seemed dark and gloomy almost every day.

Darkness had set over all of Hogwarts, and there was nothing Harry Potter could do about it at the moment.

Although he _could _sneak into the Chamber that night...

But that would bring him trouble... He decided to stick with the original plan.

One of the cold, frosty nights in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was sitting on the sofa, with Hermione on another couch studying about Poisonous Grasps. Harry was staring into the fireplace, wondering if it would bring something from Dumbledore.

"You really think this stuff is coming from him?" Hermione asked him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" replied Harry. "I mean, he's dead, and so is Sirius, but he said the answers would come to me. Trust me, Hermione, the tone he wrote and spoke, it was Dumbledore."

Hermione continued reading the book about Poisonous Grasps.

"Did you know that you could destroy —?" began Hermione.

"— the Poisonous Grasp with _Descendio_," finished Harry. "Yeah, Dumbledore told me."

"I still think it's not Dumbledore. It could just possibly be Voldemort tricking you, and pretending to be Dumbledore."

"The way he spoke...It was Dumbledore, trust me."

Hermione's comment got Harry thinking: Was it _really _Dumbledore? What was he thinking? Of course it was actually Dumbledore! Harry could tell, he could just tell.

"I'm not feeling that wonderful again," came in Hermione, rubbing her somewhat large belly.

"I told you, you have to eat _something_!"

"I can't! Then everybody would notice."

"Hermione, when you eat, the baby eats too. You not eating could kill the baby."

"I guess I should eat something then..." She stood up, walked to a coffee table in the common room, and pulled out several candies from a silver jar.

"That's not enough," said Harry, "but I guess you have to wait until tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, a piece of parchment flew out of the fire and onto a table near Harry's sofa. Hermione stared, wide-eyed.

"I told you so!" exclaimed Harry, held up the parchment, and read it aloud:

"'Dear Harry, you must go to the Astronomy Tower in my office immediately. No, I'm not Voldemort, trust me. Even though he may be a better wizard than me, we'll get to that later. There is something you must see. It's a terrible thing. By the way, bring Hermione with you. She should also see. Signed, Albus Dumbledore.'"

"Are you _sure _it's him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" replied Harry.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and they Apparated to the headmaster's (now headmistress's) office.

There was that sudden suffocation, that sharp pain of Harry being squeezed, and then it suddenly vanished.

They appeared in the middle of the office. All of the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses around them were snoring. McGonagall was pacing, looking down at her feet, and not noticing Hermione and Harry as they walked past. She then looked at the two, and they stopped walking. She came up to them and pulled the cloak over them.

"You didn't need this," said McGonagall, took the cloak and set it on her desk. "I was expecting you already."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry immediately.

"I suppose Dumbledore has told you already," said McGonagall. "Walk up to the Astronomy Tower and see for yourself."

Hermione and Harry continued up the spiral staircase to the tower. The dark, stern tone in McGonagall's voice worried Harry. Had someone died? Had _Ginny _died? He hoped not...

A few minutes later, and the reached the top step of the Astronomy Tower. There, they saw Neville Longbottom, the accident-prone, chubby boy in their house, lying down on the hard stone floor, blood pouring out of his chest. Floating in midair was Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted the girls' bathroom, with some sort of ghost-blood dripping down from her. The odd thing was that her eyes were open.

Hermione shrieked at the sight. "NEVILLE!" she screamed, and began crying.

This was a terrible sight for Harry, too. He decided to embrace Hermione in this troubling time. Hermione accepted.

Darkness had forced them to say goodbye. Too many goodbyes.


	14. Dry Christmas

A silent snow was brought about two weeks before Christmas. Hogwarts students were writing to home about the recent death of fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, and some students were even leaving the school early because of the recent deaths.

The Gryffindor common room was gloomy after Neville's death. Nobody seemed to want to talk, but Hermione decided to continue planning their entrance to the Chamber of Secrets during Christmas break.

"I've already told my parents basically," she said. "Well, I put a memory charm on them, and they don't even know they have a daughter, but I'll be able to make it wear off after we're done with the Chamber."

Ron was sitting on the ground near a sofa, twirling a small string that was stretched out from the cloth on the sofa.

"Ron," said Hermione, catching Ron's attention. "What have you done to tell your parents that you're staying at Hogwarts during Christmas?"

"I don't know," muttered Ron. "Nothing," he admitted after that.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "You need to do something or you won't be able to go into the Chamber!"

"Alright, alright, I'll think of something."

Harry didn't feel like talking much that day. The loss of Neville seemed bigger than he thought it would ever be. He stared into the fireplace, thinking of how Neville really did help him all of those years, such as what happened at the Ministry two years ago; he was part of that. Maybe there wasn't much he had accomplished, but Neville was still a good friend to keep around.

"Harry," came in Hermione's voice, "are you listening to me?"

Harry looked away from the fireplace and towards Hermione. "What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're taking some Polyjuice Potion before we enter the Chamber. I was able to snatch some away from Slughorn's cabinets. He'll never notice."

Harry simply nodded, and continued staring at the fire, thinking of all the recent deaths that had occurred.

Time moved on, and the gloomiest week at Hogwarts Harry had ever seen passed by. The snow from the previous week melted, and that brought in for a dry Christmas.

Ron was finally able to persuade Mrs. Weasley to allow him to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas. She finally gave in when Ron had told her this would actually help the Order.

Christmas break came along, and fellow Gryffindors said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny left without saying a word, and was disappointed that she wasn't able to go into the Chamber. Still, she had promised Harry not to tell her mother about the Chamber, and Harry had trusted her with his heart.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be the only three in the common room that night, next to two others who decided to stay during the break.

"What serpent statue did Dumbledore say the Horcrux was in?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I think it was the fourth," said Harry, but quickly added, "Never mind. The seventh one. I'm pretty sure it's the seventh one."

Harry was about as anxious as ever. He would get the chance to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, yes, but it would come at a dangerous price. Anyone could die in the Chamber, especially with the Poisonous Grasp in the perimeter.

"If anyone dies," said Hermione, "just move on. At least someone sacrificed themselves to be able to destroy Voldemort. Move on, even if it is Harry."

Then the thought of death came to Harry. What if he died? He decided not to fear death, but accept it if he really had to.

Hermione lifted up the bottom of her shirt, and revealed the large pregnant belly. Ron looked at it wide eyed.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rapidly pulled her shirt down.

"Are you — _pregnant_?" Ron asked.

"So what if I am? That makes me just about as more mature than _you _are, Ronald!"

"Wow. Talk about mood swings."

"You filthy prune!" Hermione shouted. Harry had never in his life heard Hermione yell something like that to either Harry or Ron. "Just because Viktor and I —!"

"Oh, _oh_!" exclaimed Ron. "So _Krum _was involved in this. I see. He wanted to get you knocked up so you'd die more easily when walking in the Chamber!"

"Ron, shut up, SHUT UP! HE — WE DIDN'T — KNOW THAT WOULD — EVER — HAPPEN!" Hermione sobbing very hard now. "I CAN'T — _STAND YOU_!" And she ran up the girls' dormitory stairs and slammed the door.

"Bloody hell," said Ron.

"Ron, you're not making this any better," said Harry, stood up from the couch, and walked away. But before he hit the stairs to the dormitory, a parchment flew out from the fireplace.

Harry snatched it, looked to see if anyone was near, and read it aloud to Ron:

"_'Dear Harry, I'm so happy you're taking on the challenge to enter the Chamber. You're completing the mission I couldn't, you're destroying the Horcruxes, the few pieces left of Voldemort, including his body. So, I give you good luck._

"_'Also, if you see a biography called _Albus Dumbledore: The True Story_, don't read it. It's all lies, all lies, Harry. Just thought I'd let you know._

"_'Well, I must go. See you sometime; that line will be explained soon. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.'_"

Harry pondered over the note a little. What did "see you sometime" mean? Did Dumbledore think Harry was going to die?

The nervous Harry said "good night" to Ron, and headed up to the boys' dormitories. He laid under the covers on his bed that night, his thoughts racing so much. Eventually, somehow, he was able to fall asleep.

He was sitting on a nice grassy hill. Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters, including Malfoy and a peculiar man Harry did not recognize surrounded him, their wands at the ready.

"Say your last prayers, Potter," snarled Malfoy, and Harry glared in return.

"Luna's told me some hideous things about you," said the unfamiliar man.

"You might as well give up now, Harry," said Voldemort, the flat-faced man standing in front of all his Death Eaters.

Harry swore he saw Dumbledore somewhere, but the picture raced somewhere else.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted Voldemort, and a green light shot towards Harry.

Blackness came upon him. He was suddenly standing in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Should I shoot up the Dark Mark?" asked a man with raggedy brown hair.

"Yes," he said in his cold, high pitched voice. "Even if they have not been killed yet, it is fine to do so. The professors are all away from the school. No one will know."

The raggedy brown haired man held up his wand towards the ceiling, and a green spark shot out, breaking open the ceiling and revealing cloud night sky. The spark exploded into a skull with a snake wrapping around it and coming into its mouth.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and down the walkway, he saw Severus Snape strutting towards him.

"Severus," he greeted. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Good evening to you also, my lord," replied Snape.

"Are these rumors have been hearing about you, Severus, true?"

"What...rumors?" Snape stuttered.

"Ah, I am sure you have knowledge of what I am talking about. You being a spy for Dumbledore, that great, old bafoon. You being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, the bloody organization that is out to stop me."

Snape fell to his knees and had a terrified look on his face.

"I know you do not mean it, Severus. It was a lie that you were still spying for us, for the Death Eaters. There's only one way to settle this." He held up his wand towards Snape.

"Please...my lord, don't do this," begged Snape.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

And Harry shot upward in his bed. He looked out the window near his bedside, and saw the sun just peaking out of the hills.

Was it true? Was Snape really dead? Was he really on Dumbledore's side instead of Voldemort's?

And the dream. It was the same dream he'd been having for over half a year, except there was something different about it. His Aunt Petunia wasn't surrounding him with the other Death Eaters. An unfamiliar man was standing there, and said something about Luna... Then it came to Harry: it must be Luna's father. But was he really a supporter of Voldemort?

Harry got dressed, woke up Ron, and they met Hermione down in the common room.

"So," she said nervously, "this is it."

"This is it," said Harry.

She was right. This _was _it.


	15. In the Chamber Again

The three left the common room, half running, with the Fat Lady calling after them, "Where do you three think you're going so early?" but they gave no response. They walked all the way to the girls' bathroom Moaning Myrtle haunted, but, as they entered —

"Where do you two boys think you're going?"

The three looked and saw Professor McGonagall rushing to the scene.

"Do I have to ask why you boys are following Miss Granger into a toilet?" she asked sternly. "I hope you're not becoming deranged or anything on that matter. This school's seen enough, you know." She looked towards the waist of Hermione. "Have you gained a few pounds, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sort-of glared at her, and McGonagall looked ashamed.

"Oh, what am I saying?" she said. "I've been a little over the top ever since Albus died. You three would never harm the school in any way. Well, I should go continue my story. That should keep me in a better mood." And she walked off through the corridors.

"That was a close one," said Ron, as they entered the girls' bathroom.

There, they saw Moaning Myrtle staring out a round window at the top of the bathroom wall. She turned around, and smiled at the sight of Harry.

"Oh! Hello, Harry!" she said, smiling happily. "Have you come to be a naughty boy again?"

"Er — no," said Harry. "We're going into the Chamber."

"Oh, my brave little Harry is becoming a big boy now," giggled Myrtle. She glared at Hermione. "Why are _you _coming with?"

"Harry asked me —"

"Oh, it seems no one cares about how _Myrtle _feels about this situation!" she moaned.

"Oh no," muttered Ron underneath his breath.

"Here I am, mourning, moping, mourning Myrtle," she squealed, "just staring out the window, thinking about the boy that just made fun of me!"

"Boy?" asked Harry curiously. "What boy? What did he look like?"

"Well," she said, smiling once more at Harry, "he had bright blonde hair but dark blue eyes, and a look of pure evil on his face. Resembled that Malfoy boy, but only a little different."

Harry knew who it was. It was the person he had been suspecting all year.

"Perifius."

"That little bloke?" Ron asked. "How did he —"

"We've got to go in the Chamber!" exclaimed Harry, and rushed over to the sink he entered five years ago.

He bent down, and, making sure in Parseltongue, said, "_Open up_."

To that, the top of the sinks lifted, and they all separated and moved forward, revealing the same dark hole he had jumped down with Gildeory Lockhart five years ago.

"I never imagined the Chamber to be like this," said Hermione, who had never been in the Chamber of Secrets before, since she was petrified at the time.

"I'll go first," said Harry, "but remember. There's a Poisonous Grasp at the entrance. Make sure you do _not _touch it _at all_!"

Harry leaned forward, and let himself fly through the hole. He slid down the rock edges for several minutes, and eventually landed in a damp room full of bones on the ground.

To his left was a large, moving, dark green plant. It was the Poisonous Grasp. Harry made sure he was a safe distance away from it, and waited for Ron and Hermione. The plant did not attack him at all.

Hermione slid down and landed on her bottom, making sure her baby would stay alive, and Ron followed afterward. They stood up, and stared at the Poisonous Grasp, surrounding their way forward.

"Blimey," said Ron. "Is there any way to get through that thing?"

"Oh! What was the spell that destroyed them?" Hermione asked herself. She looked up, and seemed to be thinking of the spell.

Harry knew it. He held up his wand and said, "_Descendio!_" The Poisonous Grasp descended slowly to a small little leaf to floated to the ground.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry moved forward. "C'mon, let's get going."

Ron followed, but Hermione stayed where she was.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"No, I don't think so," she replied. "I mean, even if the Poisonous Grasp is gone, what if I die? What if I lose the baby?"

"Just c'mon —"

"No, she's got a point," said Harry. "Okay, Hermione. We'll be back, but make sure you're not attacked by the time we get back."

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Just in case," began Harry, and hesitated. He added slowly, "Goodbye."

Tears began swelling in Hermione's eyes. "Bye," she said.

Harry and Ron walked over where the Poisonous Grasp had stood, and into another room, where three large snake skins now laid. They eventually reached a circular doorway where around ten sculptures of snakes lied on, five on one side and five on the other.

Harry said, "_Open_," in Parseltongue.

The door opened in response. It revealed a huge, dark, gloomy chamber with the ten serpent sculptures and the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin at the end.

Harry climbed down the long ladder to the walkway, with Ron following. The Chamber was empty; the only people there were Ron and Harry. Harry hoped the basilisk or something else wasn't hiding somewhere. Also, little light shown upon them, and was difficult to see sometimes.

"Dumbledore said it was in one of the serpent statues," said Harry, pointing at the five serpent statues on one side and five on the other. "Let's split up. You go left."

Harry went right, splitting up with Ron. He entered a tunnel with five openings for each of the serpent statues. He glanced in the first one as he walked by; nothing. The second one; nothing. The third; nothing. Suddenly, in the fourth, he saw a green metal cup, with the mascot of Slytherin carved into it. He picked it up, but had no clue how to destroy it.

He walked out of the tunnel, and didn't see Ron standing there. Instead, he saw a blonde hair boy smirking at him. It was Perifius Malfoy.

"So famous Harry Potter came to try and destroy the dark lord," Perifius sneered. "What you didn't know is your Mudblood friend is being attacked right now this instant."

Harry lost his train of thought. Hermione was going to die. "What?!" he exclaimed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"It is not _I _that did anything. It's the dark lord's command. I rebuilt that Poisonous Grasp. You see, that Mudblood. She doesn't deserve to live. Either did your Mudblood mother, and because of her, you."

Suddenly, Perifius began growing taller. His head turned into a huge serpent-like face, with its eyes closed for the moment, and the rest turned into a tail. He was a Basilisk.

Harry covered his eyes, and prayed for something to happen. He hoped he wouldn't be tricked in looking into the basilisk's eyes. It hissed and he heard it slithering towards him quickly. He opened his eyes, and didn't see the eyes of the basilisk. What he saw in front of him was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, the very sword he destroyed the previous basilisk with.

He picked up, and, while closing his eyes, began waving it fiercely. Suddenly, he heard the basilisk scream, and opened his eyes. The basilisk's eyes were closed, and looked like it was in severe pain. Harry had stuck the sword right into its chest. It began growing smaller, and eventually turned into Perifius. He was bleeding terribly, but Harry didn't know what could help him. He walked up to him and pulled the sword out of him.

Ron came out of the other tunnel.

"I found it," said Harry. "I found the Horcrux." He showed Ron the cup, and explained about how Perifius transformed into a basilisk. Ron asked how to destroy it, but a thought came to Harry. "Perifius said Hermione was being attacked!"

The two ran to the ladder that would take them up to the upper level. As they reached the top, they saw the huge Poisonous Grasp alive once more, moving its vines wildly.

Suddenly, Harry heard someone scream frighteningly. It was Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron with anxiousness.

Harry held up his wand and said, "_Descendio!_" The Poisonous Grasp descended and left a small leaf. It revealed a body of a girl lying on the ground, who seemed to be unconscious. That body was Hermione's.


	16. Loss in the Grasp

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, running towards the unconscious body of Hermione. Harry followed.

Harry's body felt lost. Something was empty, something was missing. He couldn't cope of thinking that Hermione would never be with them ever again, never, ever, again.

He bent over the body of Hermione, fell down, and tears began streaming down his face, tears that he never had ever in his life. Her body was cold and icy, her heart wasn't beating; she was dead, she was gone.

Ron stood up, and looked furious. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO US?!" He kicked her, but Harry sat up quickly and controlled him.

"Ron! Ron!" he exclaimed, holding Ron back. "Control yourself! It wasn't her fault!"

"She...knew she would...die," moaned Ron.

"Don't kill her baby! We have to take her body back to the hospital wing!"

Harry turned around, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Hermione not being with him ever again brought an enormous puddle of tears. He knew he had to bring her back, to protect the baby, if it was still alive. But how was he going to get _up _the tunnel that moved _down_?

Suddenly, an eerie screech was heard. Harry turned and saw Fawkes the phoenix, with its large, beautiful, red wings expanded from the body. Fawkes was carrying a piece of parchment, and landed next to the body of Hermione.

Harry took the parchment that Fawkes was holding in his beak, and read aloud to Ron:

"'_Dear Harry, I must say, quite a fight in the Chamber. You found the Horcrux, and destroyed a second basilisk in your life, which was actually a person, as you already know: Perifius Malfoy. He will be alright, but goodness will not flow out from any person's heart to him in his life because of the terrible things he has caused._

"_'I hope you have figured out that the prophecy I told you about one of your friends dying happened to be Hermione. I am terribly sorry for the loss. She is sitting right next to me here, and she says you'll see her on the fifteenth of five. I'll explain later._

"_'Anyway, I must go now. Lots to do, so little time. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_."'

Harry was confused. Hermione was right next to him at wherever he was? And what did "the fifteenth of five" mean? Was it a clue Harry was to decipher?

There was a little note on the bottom of the parchment. It read:

_"By the way, to destroy the Horcrux, and all of the Horcruxes, use the sword of Godric Gryffindor, for, since Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, and Slytherin despised Gryffindor, it's the tool that will destroy them quicker and safer. I hope you kept the sword after the battle with the basilisk."_

Harry picked up the cup with the Slytherin mascot engraved on it, and held up the sword of Gryffindor, and tried touching the sword to the cup. Nothing happened. He wondered how this could work, and if Dumbledore actually knew what he was saying. Then, it came to Harry; he had to speak Parseltongue.

He lifted the cup up so it was level with his eyes, and hissed in Parseltongue, "_Open._" It did nothing. He tried again. "_Open up._" It did nothing once more. "_I am going to destroy you._" That was a lousy try, Harry knew, and, of course, did nothing to the cup. Finally, he took a wild guess, and hissed, "_Hello._"

To that, the top of the cup was lifted in midair, and revealed a round red object that was beating. It was a Horcrux, part of Voldemort's living soul.

Harry picked up the sword, and pierced it into the object that was beating. Red liquid that resembled blood squirted out of it, and suddenly, Harry's scar hurt terribly. His whole body began to be in terrible pain.

Ron stood up and stared mysteriously at Harry. "Harry?" he said. "What's..._happening _to you?"

Harry felt his face being controlled by something else. His head tilted upward and he looked up at the dark stone ceiling. He screamed out in pain. A bright golden glow poured out of his chest, and seemed to be cutting into him.

Pain filled Harry everywhere. He felt like he was going to die. He fell to the ground, lying on his back. He began moving in ominous ways. Suddenly, he was being lifted into midair.

Harry couldn't take it; the pain was overtaking him. He screamed out as many times as he could, but as much as he screamed, the pain seemed to get worse.

Harry's grip made the sword drop and the Horcrux fall to the floor. As that happened, Harry fell to the stone floor, too, his head banging the hard rock floor. The pain stopped, except for a few cuts and bruises. Harry looked at the Horcrux; it was gone. There was no more Horcrux. The cup wasn't engraved with a Slytherin mascot anymore, but, instead, it had a Gryffindor mascot: a lion.

"Bloody hell," said Ron.

"That was a moment I don't want to experience again," joked Harry, but no one laughed, not when Hermione's baby needed urgent attention.

"Do you know how many school rules you have broken in just the several hours that have passed?" Professor McGonagall was giving a stern lecture outside of the hospital wing, after Harry and Ron had brought Hermione's body up.

"You," she continued, "have gotten one student killed! You also injured one student terribly, and destroyed some of the school's construction! Do I have to ask what you two were doing?"

"Sorry," muttered Ron.

"But Dumbledore _asked _us to do this!" retorted Harry.

McGonagall sighed. "That is why you will not be in major trouble for this."

Harry and Ron both gave sighs of relief. This is the one time Harry thought McGonagall was being completely fair.

"The Ministry baboons will not be informed," she continued, "and you will be allowed to continue whatever the task Albus had given you to do. I suppose you should be able to take care of yourselves, saying that you've come of age now, and should know quite everything of what to do.

"Besides that point, I am terribly sorry for the loss of Miss Granger. She will be remembered through Hogwarts forever. I hope I can inform her parents somehow...

"But, other than that, congratulations for taking one more step into defeating Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix may actually be considering in inviting both of you." And she walked into the hospital wing.

"Did you hear that?" said Ron, smiling. "We can be in the Order!"

"We have to get our bags, and leave," said Harry on a different subject. "Tonight."

Harry knew it; he knew this was just the beginning of another whole journey.


	17. The Early Depart

"What do you mean 'we have to leave early'?" Ron asked as him and Harry were walking up to the Gryffindor common room. "Where are we going to go?"

"We have to leave!" replied Harry. "We have to destroy the next Horcrux, maybe even the last. Dumbledore told me there were six total, but most of them were destroyed. We may find out if the next one is the last."

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Dribbling dots," replied Harry.

The Fat Lady allowed the picture to swing open, and Harry and Ron climbed through the passageway and into the common room.

"Where are we going to go, Harry?" Ron asked in the bare common room.

Harry thought for a moment. Where _were _they going to go? He tried to think about all the places Dumbledore had shown him the year before, but nothing was popping into his mind.

Suddenly, a piece of parchment flew out of the fireplace, and Harry snatched it. He read aloud:

"_'Dear Harry, don't think about the places Dumbledore told you last year. Voldemort has hidden all his Horcruxes in different areas because he somehow knew you were out to destroy them.'_

"_'Dumbledore only allowed me to give you one clue. I suppose he wants to challenge your strength. Look through the forest, look through the trees. You'll eventually find something no one else sees. That's the hint. I hope you decipher it.'_

"_Yes, I know it's strange I'm writing to you, since I am dead, but the clues will come forward. My baby is already dead, so there is no use in attempting to save it. You were right; I shouldn't have gone into the Chamber. It just put death right into my hands, but I am sorry for it, and I know I should not have done it. Viktor is about as depressed as ever, but I hope he will calm down, and try to settle down.'_

"_'Also, Sirius said he was sorry he hadn't written to you yet, and is planning on doing so. I hope you complete the journey and figure out everything. Good luck. Love, Hermione.'_"

Harry stood there, staring down at the letter. That was Hermione's handwriting, and it brought some sort of lightness into the event that had occurred in the previous hours, but Harry knew she was gone forever. He had to face it; he would never see her again. One small teardrop fell onto the parchment. He set it down on a table near him, and looked at Ron.

Harry sighed. "Anyway, we should...try to figure out the hint."

He saw Ron had a complete look of depression engraved on his face, and tried to choose his words wisely.

Ginny walked down from the girls' dormitories and up to Harry. She looked just as depressed as Ron, and hugged Harry tightly. Harry hugged her in return just as tightly. They had to love each other, through all of the darkness, no matter what, for that was the one power Dumbledore had told Harry he had that was not magic: love.

The hug ceased, and Ginny muttered to Harry, "I want to go with you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I was listening at the top of the stairs," she said softly. "You can't go on such a difficult journey by yourselves. That puts more of a risk for death. If one dies, then the other must move on by themselves!"

"Ginny, you could _die_!" said Harry defensively.

"So could you," she replied.

Harry had no choice. She was right; he couldn't go on with the journey with only two people. He created a compromise.

"Okay," he said, "you can come with."

Ginny kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

Ron looked up, with teary red eyes, but said, "So, what does the hint exactly mean?"

"You two are slow sometimes," Ginny said, getting out of the depressing mood. "The _forest_! What else could it be?"

Ron and Harry gave each other puzzled looks.

"The forbidden forest!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Why in the bloody hell would he have a Horcrux in there?" Ron retorted.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "It's strange. Nothing in the forbidden forest has anything to do with Voldemort's past...but there's nowhere else it could be."

"We need to go," Ginny said. "Now!"

The three rushed out of the common room and to the grand staircase. They didn't care if the stairs moved; they rushed as fast as they could.

At the bottom, they passed Lavendar Brown, who said, "Ron! Can I have a word with you?" But Ron, just like the other two, ignored it.

The three rushed into the front hall, where the two golden doors that marked the entrance to Hogwars were. They rushed past everyone imaginable. Luna Lovegood, "Why so fast, Harry?", and as they rushed past her, she called to them, "Watch out for those Nargles!"

The three ran out of the large doors. A thought suddenly wiped across Harry; that could be the final time he walked through those doors. He ignored the thought, and rushed through the grounds toward the forbidden forest.

The rushed past Hagrid's hut, and into the dark, gloomy forbidden forest. They stopped at the entrance to it.

"Where do we go now?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around, but had no clue where one of Voldemort's Horcruxes could possibly be in this enormously large forest.

"We'll have to cover the entire forest," he replied.

"The _entire_ forest?" asked a surprised Ron. "Do you know how long that will take?"

"A few weeks," replied Harry. "Maybe months, but we need to defeat Voldemort. It has to happen."

The three agreed on taking a left first, and headed through the dark grounds of the forbidden forest. Harry looked left and right and all around him, but found nothing. He swore he occasionally saw a large, orange, round object, but he thought he was imagining because of all the craziness that had happened that day.

The sunset brought almost complete blackness into the forest. The cold winter air was brutal, but at least there was no snow.

"We'll have to set camp," said Ginny.

Ginny pulled something out of her pocket, and right in the center of a clearing in the forest appeared the tent they had used at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry walked into it, and it had the same house-like architecture as it did three years ago.

Later that night, Ginny sent a blocking spell so no one would be able to find them, and volunteered to wait up and watch for any strange movements or people nearing the tent.

Harry felt like he could not fall asleep, but eventually did.

"No!" exclaimed a girl. "You can't do this!"

"You disobeyed me!" yelled a raspy voiced man. "You disobeyed our lord's commands! It is what you deserve!"

"I don't want to follow it!" yelled the girl in return.

"Don't — call — the — great — Tumas — an — _it_!" the man exclaimed. "He is a wonderful, powerful, wise man!"

"He's a wretched evil man!" retorted the girl. "Just like the dark lord!"

"He wishes to be more wise than the dark lord, and have better power!"

"Those two will _never _compete with good! Evil will never prevail!"

"So you choose to be brutally abused. Okay."

"NOOO! PLEASE!"

A sharp noise was heard.

Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes, and was breathing heavily. He looked around, and saw the tent pitch black. There were figures moving outside.

"Don't see anyone here," said a dark voiced one.

"Okay," said another one. "Let's move on."

The shadowy figures moved away, and Harry fell into a deep sleep once more, his scar hurting the worst it had ever hurt.


	18. The Stone Reappearing

The next morning, Harry woke up to the beautiful chorus of birds singing. He wondered where Hermione was, but he then remembered that she was no longer there with them. She was gone, somewhere Harry did not know, and he felt the perfect one to blame. Instead of letting her stay behind, he could have forced her to come along; maybe she would've been alive and journeying with him, Ginny, and Ron right then. But then again, what was he thinking? She most likely would have died, no matter if she stayed behind or continued through the Chamber.

Harry's solemn thoughts were interrupted by Ginny kissing him softly on his cheek.

"We should be going," she said. She looked back at Ron, who was lying on his bed, arms spread apart and his mouth wide open, with a bit of slobber rolling down. "Who's going to wake _him _up?"

"I suppose you," said Harry, laughing at the sight of Ron's form of sleeping.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny, tugging at him. "Ronald Arthur Weasley, _wake up_!"

"SPIDERS!" yelled Ron, shooting upright immediately, eyes wide open.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the occurrence, but Ron seemed to think opposite.

"Spiders are weird," he retorted, "and if you're saying you like those bloody creatures, you're weird, too!"

Ginny and Harry giggled once more.

The three walked outside to witness the forest with freshly covered snow. They set up the tent magically, and headed out through the forest, searching for whatever could be a possible Horcrux.

"What was the clue again?" Ginny asked Harry.

"'Look through the forest, look through the trees. You'll eventually find something no one else sees,'" recited Harry.

"Well, she was obviously talking to you," said Ginny, with a small tear in her eye, "so you should be the only one that may be able to see it. So, tell us if you see anything."

The day wore on as the three searched through the depths of the forbidden forest. Harry thought the forest couldn't be that large; they would eventually have to climb some sort of mountain. He remembered staring in awe when he was in his first year at Hogwarts at the tree-dotted mountains on the horizon.

Afternoon came along, and made the air in the atmosphere a bit warmer than the freezing morning temperatures. The dull, white snow was becoming boring to Harry, until he suddenly saw something red and gleaming near the trunk of a tree. He stopped in his tracks, and continued to walk towards it.

Ginny and Ron stopped.

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think he's found a Horcrux," said Ginny.

Harry bent down and stared at the red gleaming stone. He knew what it was, he had seen it before. It was the sorcerer's stone.

"What do you see, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Bloody hell, I see nothing," said Ron.

"But we're not _supposed _to see it, Ron!" replied Ginny. "Only Harry is."

"Another Hermione," muttered Ron, but a depressing look came across his face less than a second after he had said that.

Harry picked the stone up, grasping it tightly in his hands.

"It's the sorcerer's stone," he said.

Ginny gasped. "Is that supposed to be...the Horcrux?"

Harry looked down at the stone and wondered. _Was _it supposed to be the Horcrux?

"There's only one way to find out," he said, taking the sword of Gryffindor out.

Just before Harry hit the sword to the stone, he remembered the awful pain he had felt when destroying the Horcrux the previous day. Could Ron or Ginny do it for him?

"Ron, you do it," he said, holding out the sword for Ron to take.

"N—no, I couldn't," said Ron shyly.

"Don't worry," reassured Harry. "Go on. You do it. Trust me; it will be fine."

Ron grudgingly took the sword of Gryffindor out of Harry's hands, and held it up. Wincing, he threw it back, and smacked the stone with it; nothing happened.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Harry, and, talking in Parseltongue, said, "_Hello._"

In response, the top of the stone levitated into midair, revealing a small heart that was beating.

"All you have to do, Ron, is destroy the heart with the sword," instructed Harry.

"It's okay, Ron. You can do it," said Ginny in response to Ron's look of fear.

Ron dashed the sword at the minuscule heart, but, instead of the heart beginning to bleed, it broke into two. Harry's scar suddenly had a sharp pain, and he clasped his hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You look terrible."

He began to lose conscious, and had a strange tingling sensation in him. Blackness surrounded him, as his conscious was emptied into a thoughtless atmosphere.

Harry opened his eyes. He saw Ron looking even more terrified than the night he and Harry had the encounter with Aragog and his descendants, and Ginny looked concerned.

"You're being possessed!" said Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry. He'd never been possessed before. He now knew what it felt like.

"I suppose the demon seemed to had exited already," she pointed out.

Ron was speechless, still grasping tightly onto the sword.

"Ron," said Harry, "are you...alright?"

Ron dropped the sword in the snow, and his anxious face dissolved into a look of anger.

"Blimey, you people are crazy!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Harry. "What are you talking about?"

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about!" Ron continued. "You — you — you _freaks _dragged me into this bloody forest, and I think you're bloody crazy!"

"Calm down, Ron," said Ginny.

"NO! I WILL _**NOT **_CALM DOWN!" he roared, his voice echoing through the many acres of the forest. "I'M LEAVING YOU CRAZY FOOLS!" He snapped his fingers, and with a loud crack, Disapparated.

"No!" cried Ginny, but she was too late. "Now it's only us! What'll we do?"

Harry stared down at the sorcerer's stone, which was destroyed. One more Horcrux destroyed; there couldn't be many more to go. Where would the other one be? Was Ron really any help to them anyway? Harry knew he would feel different without Hermione, and now even more different without Ron, also. It's like he was left lonely in the cold snow, and all he had left were memories of his parents and his love Ginny. He was seriously considering going back and canceling the journey.

"I think we shouldn't go on," said Harry.

"Well, we found the clue in the forest already," replied Ginny. "There couldn't be much more."

"I guess."

"We could stay at Bill and Fleur's for now." She had a look of disgust as she said "Fleur."

"That sounds fine," replied Harry.

The two held each other's hand tightly, and Disapparted, having the minor suffocation and pain. Harry knew this would be either the beginning of quite a long journey, or the end of a wonderful saga, destined to be taken over by Lord Voldemort.


	19. Darkness In the Alley

Harry and Ginny appeared on the long cobblestone sidewalk that eventually led to Bill and Fleur's unique house. Ginny was rushing towards it, with Harry lagging behind. He wondered why she was in such a hurry.

"Slow down!" he exclaimed.

"We must go," she said quietly. "We have...to get in here..._now_!"

Harry had no clue what she was talking about, but followed her orders, and quickly walked at the same pace as Ginny.

Without knocking, Ginny threw the door open, pushed Harry in quickly, and slammed it shut. She gave a sigh of relief.

Fleur walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. "Zey are here, Sharlie!" she yelled back in the kitchen.

Ginny seemed to think Fleur calling Charlie "Sharlie" was quite funny, but Fleur thought the complete opposite.

"I 'zink 'zis leetle girl needs a time out," she said.

Ginny gave her a look of hatred, as she did the same in reply.

Charlie came rushing into the sitting room. "Oh, good heavens!" he exclaimed. "You two made it! But how did you know? We were going to send a Patronus —"

"We received one from...mother," she said quickly.

"Mother shouldn't be doing something like _that _while battling!" Charlie exclaimed in reply.

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "What's going on?"

Ginny looked at Harry disapprovingly, but Charlie continued to talk.

"What do you mean what's going on?" he said. "Whatever. It's _terrible_! The Burrow is being taken over, so is Hogwarts. Basically, the whole wizarding world is being controlled by..._You-Know-Who_!"

Harry gulped. "You mean...that includes the Ministry?"

"I said everything in the wizarding world, didn't I?" Charlie replied. "Mother! I can't believe she would become distracted just to send you two a Patronus! I guess it was worth it, but she should've know _I _would have sent one instead of her!

"Oh, and also," he continued, "speaking of Hogwarts being taken over, they found Percy, who has obviously been taken over by the Imperius curse, and — well — this may be a frightening thing to think about, but..."

"You should eexplain it more clearly, Sharlie!" came in Fleur.

"I guess you're right," he said in reply.

Under her breath, Ginny muttered to Harry, "He's whipped."

Charlie gave a disapproving look like he had heard it, but continued on. "Hagrid was in the forbidden forest, doing something odd as he always does, and reported a red-eyed monstrous looking Percy, with the...the risen body of..._Cedric Diggory_!"

A sharp chill was sent down Harry's spine, making the hairs stand up on his back. Cedric Diggory was _alive_? Or was he just arisen from the dead? He was puzzled, but all he could remember was the dead body of Cedric lying next to him as he and it flew out of the graveyard by the portkey and back to the entrance of the maze.

"How did Hagrid escape?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know," replied Charlie. "I suppose he made a run for it just as he saw the sight of the two horrific figures."

"So how are you _sure _it was them?" asked Harry.

"We were at the Burrow just a while ago, visiting for Christmas. We were eating dinner, as all of a sudden, it was being attacked by Death Eaters. Not You-Know-Who himself, but most of the Death Eaters, such as Yaxley, Crabbe, Bellatrix Lestrange, and others, including a new one." He hesitated and gulped before he released the name.

"Who?" asked Ginny. "Who was it?"

"It was someone of the Order," reported Charlie.

Ginny gasped, wide eyed. Harry couldn't believe it; the clues were all in front of him. Many months ago, at the Leaky Cauldron, when Ginny mysteriously was being possessed, the demon had given them a _clue_! "_Someone of the Order is a Death Eater..._"

"It was Kingsley," Charlie finally said.

There was another clue that was right in front of Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. While Harry's stay there, he noticed Kingsley had been acting strange and hadn't said anything, but he ignored the subject. Now he knew that Kingsley, someone of the Order of the Phoenix, was a Death Eater.

But Harry began thinking about the drawbacks of what could occur with this incident. Kingsley was part of the Order, which had secret plans of how to destroy Voldemort, and where they would be meeting. Harry now knew why Voldemort and his Death Eaters seemed to have shown up many times in the past where he was; _Kingsley _told him!

_What a traitor!_ thought Harry, filled with rage.

"After the attack took its beginning stages," Charlie continued, "Lucius said something strange. Something like 'Send Percy to check on Cedric.' Bellatrix rubbed her Dark Mark tattoo on her wrist, and that's when mother told Fleur and I that we should be going, that they had it from there."

There was silence after the story, but the reason Harry wasn't talking was because he was full of thoughts on this complex mystery that was so close to being deciphered.

"It was nothing you said in Parseltongue," said Ginny to Harry in an upstairs bedroom. "I mean, I can't even understand Parseltongue. It was how you looked."

"Well, how _did _I look?" asked Harry.

"Horrific. Your eyes turned to the back of your head, you grew some sort of fangs, and blood was pouring out of your arms. You eventually fell to the ground, but didn't become conscious again until about twenty minutes later."

"So you're saying I was being possessed?"

"I suppose so."

What was pestering Harry the most was who was possessing him? How did they possess him? Was it because Percy and the risen Cedric were near him that moment?

"What I don't understand," came in Harry, "is how we managed to Apparate away inside the Hogwarts grounds."

"Either do I," replied Ginny. "I think because of Dumbledore's death, the curse of being unable to Apparate away from the grounds faded away."

"I guess so."

That night, Charlie forced Ginny and Harry to sleep in separate rooms, since they had too many extra bedrooms anyway. According to Charlie, he didn't want "his little sister to be pregnant at such an early age. She has a life to live!" Harry thought Charlie would at least trust him; he wasn't going to go to the next level with Ginny or anything, although he thought about it sometimes. But he had other things on his mind, such as how he was to defeat Voldemort, and if Mrs. Weasley, or even Ron, were still alive, and the confusing plot that seemed to becoming more confusing.

That night, after he made sure Charlie and Fleur were in their bedroom (he heard a few bumps but decided to ignore that), he snuck out of his bedroom and into Ginny's. As he walked in, Ginny sat upright. He shut the door behind as Ginny ran up to him, and they kissed passionately.

After a few hours of kissing in the dark, the two lay in bed, sleeping. Before Harry fell asleep, he began thinking on his next tactic to destroy Voldemort, but his thoughts were sifting into deep dreams.

_He walked over the dead bodies, not caring whose they were, for he had taken over the Ministry, once and for all. It had been his dream since he was a small, pathetic little student at Hogwarts, and he had accomplished it, no matter the price._

_"What'll we do with all of these useless bodies?" asked Kingsley._

_"Leave them here!" Voldemort hissed in a chilly voice. "They're useless, so why bury them? They tried to offend the dark lord, I! How dare they do such a thing! They do not deserve a proper burial! I thought a Death Eater would at least know that!"_

_"But, my lord," came in Wormtail, "you set the Imperius curse on him, do you not remember?"_

_"Of course I do!" he bellowed in return. "Why, if one has the Imperius curse set upon him, he shall follow every command!"_

_"What is all of this conversation?" came in Kingsley._

_"Nothing, my servant," replied Voldemort._

_"I say we travel on to Diagon Alley," said Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Why there?" asked Wormtail. "All of the stores are closed down!"_

_"At least not the ones filled with Dark Magic," said Kingsley._

_"My foolish servants!" exclaimed Voldemort. "After months, maybe __**years **__of dark training, you still do not know what lies in Diagon Alley? Of course, it is my most valuable possession, and Horcrux! We shall move it immediately, no questions asked!"_

_"Shall I contact the others?" asked Bellatrix, pointing at her wrist._

_"If Narsella has overcome the death of Lucius," said Voldemort rudely, "then contact her. If not, we may need a meeting over it. Contact Draco if you can, but not Perifius. He's too weak to move on."_

_Bellatrix touched the Dark Mark on her wrist, and moved eerily._

_Wormtail stood near the dead body of a woman with pink hair, and shot up a green spark: the Dark Mark._

_"Now, we shall transport ourselves to Diagon Alley," announced Voldemort, snapping his fingers to Disapparate. _

_He felt the sudden suffocation and minor pain, but he was used to that already. He appeared at the mouth of Diagon Alley, next to the other Death Eaters, including Draco._

_Diagon Alley was an eerie sight, with nothing to be seen. There was no one in sight. All of the stores were dark and boarded up. Only one building was still open: Gringott's Bank, where Voldemort's great possession was kept._

_"Let's move," he announced, and he and the Death Eaters continued down the cobblestone street to Gringott's._

_They walked up the stairs of the bank, passing two guards, who bowed honorably._

_"Good day, my lord," they said._

_"Good day to you, Gertrude and McCarther," replied Voldemort._

_They walked through the tall doors of the bank, passing the goblins, who stared in hatred at Voldemort. He did not care, for he knew if they did any slightest thing to attempt to murder him, he would for sure be the one who murdered __**them**_

_They walked up to the goblin at the end of the front hallway, and Voldemort said, "You know which vault, and you know what to do."_

_"Yes, my lord," the goblin was anxiously. It jumped off its platform, and led them onto one of the many carts._

_They began descending through caves and passageways, until they finally reached the vault._

_"Vault Four Thousand, Sixty-Six," reported the goblin._

_They all got out of the cart, when Voldemort felt some sort of premonition._

No!_ he thought. _Dismantle my thought! **Now!**

Harry sat upright in bed, sweating. What was in the vault? Why did they need to go there? So many questions suddenly popped into his head as his scar began to hurt severely. At least he knew one thing: the special possession was in Vault Four Thousand, Sixty-Six. If Voldemort was to move it, though, there would be no chance he would be able to find it at Gringott's. Harry hoped that a new vision would be able to find its way into his mind in the next few nights or so, but he doubted it.

He stared at the bright full moon for a few minutes, then laid back into his bed, cuddling with Ginny, who seemed to be fast asleep.


End file.
